


Enemy Mine

by pen_scribe



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_scribe/pseuds/pen_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander is a vengeful barbarian king who has captured Hephaistion, the last bloodline of his greatest enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Alexander belongs to Warner Bros. Pictures and Intermedia Films, and yeah, to history.
> 
> Old Socrates is my Original Male Character. In the story, Alexander and Darius III are friends.

The heat was scorching. Fire breathed on the entire village, devouring everything they touched; houses smoldered into ashes; people screamed as they burned. Through it all, he stood alone in his tower, leaning heavily against the window as tears of grief and guilt chased each other inside his heart and inside his soul.  
  
Below his tower, a soldier dressed in full armor pointed up at him. “Sire, I believe that he may be the last one of the royal bloodline.”  
  
The man looked up and studied the solitary figure contemptuously. “Bring him down from his tower. You may torture him.”  
  
The soldier nodded his head and rushed to comply.  
  
“…And Nearchus—I want him alive.”  
  
When the soldier had left, the man looked up again and studied the silent face. He snorted when he saw the tears. Treacherous, murderous snakes…. He would see to it that the last of their bloodline would cry tears of blood and beg for his death.  
  
Hephaistion did not even flinch when the foreigners entered his room. He stayed where he was—huddled by the window. Hands grabbed him roughly and pulled at his long hair.  
  
“Come on cowardly prince, it’s your turn to scream.” The soldiers hooted and cheered.  
  
Hephaistion awkwardly feel on his bum, knocking both of his knees against the wall in the process. The nerve-endings of his bones shuddered. He could feel the intense painful heat spreading throughout his lower limbs.  
  
“Get up! Get up you miserable piece of shit!” A burly soldier dragged his hair up, forcibly jerking him up, almost pulling his hair out in the process.  
  
Tears of pain, humiliation, and intense anger surged forth in Hephaistion. With a mighty effort, he started to stand; managed to brace himself against a wall for a few second, before his knees gave out from under him. The soldiers crowed with delight at his fumbling. Again, the young man tried to stand up, to no avail. Nearchus silently watched the young face and read the agony in his eyes. He held his breath when once again, the man started to stand up. His legs were shaking badly when he did so. With a sudden cry, the prince toppled on the floor again. This time, the men too were completely silent as they watched the proud man attempt to haul himself on his feet again.  
  
“Enough!”  
  
Everyone turned to look behind to find their king staring at Hephaistion with furious, if perplexed eyes.  
  
Sweating profusely from a combination of pain and exhaustion, Hephaistion supported his weight against the wall, and managed a half-stand. Despite his condition, the hatred in his eyes was very clear for the Macedonian king to see. “Filthy barbarian murderer,” he managed before his legs gave out and he blacked out.  
  
  
  
“Are you sure about this, Philip?”  
  
“Yes, sire.”  
  
Studying the restless face of the sleeping captive, Alexander frowned heavily. Invalid or not, this spawn of filth would face severe punishment.  
  
  
His closest companions were waiting for him in his tent. The boisterous talk stopped at once when he stepped inside. He stared at them all solemnly before he began speaking.  
  
“My friends, we have at last razed the traitorous city of Alkomenai to the ground. The man who kidnapped, ravished, and murdered my intended without mercy is dead. Although I regret that I did not get to torture him before he died.”  
  
“My king what about the enemy prince, what would you have us do to him?”  
  
Alexander remained silent while his men called out suggestions, each of them more outrageous than the other.  
  
“Why not give him to us as our whore, Alexander? He is a very pretty prince.” Cleitus the Black rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. The prince was, in fact, the most beautiful man he had ever set eyes on besides his king.  
  
“Oh yes, Alexander. I want to make the pretty boy scream for it.” Cassander made lewd movements with his hips amidst laughter.  
  
Alexander held up his hand. “The boy—,” he cast a look of warning at Cassander and Cleitus, “—for now, is mine.”  
  
There were a series of groans and protests.  
  
“Although I would have loved to give him to you thus, there is one problem.” Alexander caught Nearchus’ eye. “The prince is invalid.”  
  
“He is still one of those traitors!” said Cassander and spat on the ground.  
  
Alexander nodded his head at him. “Certainly and I want to make him suffer by my very own hands.”  
  
“Good. Brand him, Alexander. Conquer the last of his bloodline before us.” Craterus offered the suggestion with a lascivious smile.  
  
The other companions cheered him on. Turning to Nearchus, Alexander nodded his head. It would be done.  
  
  
  
Philip, the king’s own physician, was watching over the young captive intently. He knew that the young one was half-awake. “Open your eyes.” He said this kindly. He was a physician, not a soldier. He could sense that something deeper that the physical was ailing the young prince. He knew the loathing his king had for this one, but he could not cast aside the nagging worry despite his loyalty to the king. That the young foreigner was vulnerable was pretty obvious. Nothing was going to protect him from Alexander’s vengeance. He turned away from his charge when Nearchus came in with Cassander.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at them and unconsciously barred the way. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“King’s orders, Philip, step aside for a while.” Nearchus did not wait for him to move. He pushed the physician away.  
  
Cassander followed closely, bringing a pouch of some sort. The two stopped before the bed and stared down at their prisoner. Cassander caught his breath. Philip did not blame him. The young prince was a sight to behold, especially after months of campaign seeing nothing but gore and burnt flesh. Shakily, Cassander knelt down and casually lifted the robes worn by the prince.  
  
“Now, wait just a damn minute!” Philip meant to push Cassander harshly away, but Nearchus held him off.  
  
“No, let him do his job.” Nearchus stared Philip in the eye and the doctor gasped in horror. Nearchus nodded his head gravely. “It’s tradition. It has to be done.”  
  
Hephaistion began to thrash in panic and when his lower garments were taken off, he started kicking, although his movements were strained.  
  
Cassander cursed and grabbed the long legs. “Damnation! Nearchus, Philip, restrain him!”  
  
Philip hastened to comply and with Nearchus, restrained the prince.  
  
“You bastards, I will kill you all! I will kill you.” Hephaistion spat and stiffened when cold, wet hands touched his buttocks and parted them. Tears of anguish running down his cheeks, Hephaistion fisted the sheets on the bed when wet fingers started to enter him.  
  
“Be thankful that Alexander hates blood when he couples, or he would just take you dry and unprepared.” Nearchus murmured into his ear and tightened his grip on one of the prince’s arms.  
  
Cassander moaned as he plunged two wet fingers in and out of the very tight prince. “By Hera, this boy is tight! He’s a virgin, Nearchus!”  
  
Nearchus rolled his eyes. He reached down for the pouch and took out a smooth carved wood, wide and long, and shaped like a phallus. “I think you’re enjoying this way too much, Cassander. Do your job and hurry!”  
  
Muttering angrily, Cassander hesitantly complied. He tipped a small bottle of oil over the long instrument and thoughtfully tipped more oil into the prince’s entrance. Hephaistion arched on the bed when the wood breached him slowly. Sweat dripping down from his forehead, Cassander stared at the mixture of exquisite pain and desire on the prince’s blue eyes and let out a low moan. Nearchus suddenly slapped Cassander’s hand away and shoved the wood all the way into the young prince. Hephaistion cried out helplessly.  
  
“Must I always finish what you start, Cassander?” Nearchus thrust the wood hard into the prince several times before pulling it out with a loud grunt. Hephaistion was panting harshly on the bed, shaking with humiliation and unfettered desire to come. “He’s ready.”  
  
Philip clasped the prisoner’s suddenly cold hands and whispered urgently. “Don’t fight it. Give in and Alexander would be merciful.”  
  
Hephaistion did not know what to do: laugh hysterically or cry in anguish. If only he could walk, he would fight them to his death and at least regain his honor. He was helpless when Cassander scooped him up in his arms and bore him out of the medical tent. Philip had turned away, refusing to look any longer at the helpless prince. Seeing the prisoner like that, so young and so innocent, reminded him of his younger brother. Pulling himself together, he started rummaging for a remedy to his headache, knowing that there was no help at all for the dull ache in his heart.  
  
Alexander and his companions were waiting for them. A wide table was placed strategically on an elevated platform. Alexander was seated before it, looking calm and deadly as the three entered. Cassander dumped their captive none too gently on the table and stood aside, ready to be of service. Nearchus stood on the other side after a nod from the king.  
  
Alexander stood up before the prince and stared inscrutably down at him before his addressed his men.  
  
“Men of Macedon, tonight you will witness your king conquer the last resistance of this accursed city. Tonight, the pride and dignity of Alkomenai will fall as shall the last of its royal bloodline.”  
  
All the time Alexander was talking, Hephaistion stared back defiantly, seemingly unafraid, but his whole body quivered; his throat painfully dry; the wild thumping of his heart threatened to burst his chest. But he wanted to be brave for the last time for his kingdom. He could not help the cry of surprise that came out of his lips when the barbarian king suddenly grabbed his hair. The cold grey eyes stared down at him again, before he was forcefully flipped to lie on his stomach to face the foreigners. He could sense their hatred directed at him, tightly entwined with anticipation and heated lust. He shut his eyes and hissed when rough hands ripped his robes, exposing his backside. The sound of tearing fabric had the men salivating and shaking on their toes, eager to see their king use the pretty prisoner.  
  
Nearchus was ready with a bottle of oil in hand. Alexander kneaded the captive's buttocks, studying the pale body before him. Despite his resolve not to, he found his throat tightened painfully with anticipation. There was no mistaking the exquisite beauty of the young man laid out before him. He mentally recalled the pink well-sculpted lips and he hardened at the thought of that mouth closing around his cock. Unconsciously, his hold on Hephaistion's hair tightened as he imagined his fully-aroused cock fucking that mouth until it was filled with his cum. Fully aroused, Alexander let go of Hephaistion's hair and glided his hands down the quivering spine and lower still to the taut buttocks. Nodding once in Nearchus' direction, he roughly spread the oiled and well-prepared entrance, eyeing the puckered flesh with feverish eyes. Nearchus tipped several drops of sweet scented oil over the king's shaft and stepped back, allowing more room for what was about to happen. Alexander spread the oil thoroughly before guiding the very tip to Hephaistion's opening. Hephaistion shut his eyes and grabbed the table firmly. Slowly, the thick length was inserted into him. Clenched by such delicious heat, Alexander strove to delay his orgasm by stilling any movement. He held the prince by the hips and buttocks and blew hot air against the quivering tailbone. He then nudged his fully aroused cock deeper until his balls slapped against the buttocks. He growled triumphantly and experimentally, he canted his hips, ignoring the heavy breaths of the men surrounding and watching their tryst. The young man beneath him was shaking and moaning. Muttering in Macedonian, Alexander started to pound heavily, encouraged by the thin wail that issued from foreign lips. He grasped the captive's long hair and pulled to steal a kiss from the open mouth. The prince attempted a struggle, but wedged as he was between the hard table and the hardness drilling impossibly deeper inside his body, he could only whimper and accept the open wet kiss. He closed his eyes and tasted the king as he was being tasted. As one, they poured their souls into the kiss and only then, Hephaistion realized that he had given in; he pulled back forcefully and glared murderously up at the barbarian. A look of surprise and then contempt reflected on those grey eyes and then Hephaistion screamed in mingled shame and desire as his body trembled violently in the throes of completion. Without volition, he snapped his hips back and buried the barbarian cock deeper into his clenching body, sobbing against his fists when he finally came. Growling in triumph, the king finally spilled his seed inside the young prince. The men cheered and praised their king for his mastery of the captive. Looking down at the shaking and used body, Alexander calmly righted his clothes. A cruel smile lit his face when he gazed upon the prince's open hole, leaking with his seed. A searing heat and a painful clenching of his heart made him frown. Casting one last possessively look at his new slave, he raised his voice.  
  
"Bagoas!"  
  
Immediately, a delicate-looking young man dressed in flowing robes came and bowed before Alexander. "What is it, my lord?"  
  
Alexander signaled for the young man to stand up. Bagoas cast a veiled look at the crumpled naked figure on the table. "Bring him to the harem with you. Clean him up and make sure no one touches him."  
  
Bagoas bowed. He called two of his assistants and approached the captive. Hephaistion offered no resistance when strong hands lifted him. All he wanted was to sleep forever, to wake up free from this nightmare. Kind, soft hands touched him. But he was too exhausted to care anymore. With a deep sigh, he lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was curled up against a slab of stone facing the ocean. He couldn't take his eyes away from the sun. Mind curiously blank, the prince sighed softly and smiled when the rays of the sun hit his face and body.  
  
A grim-looking Nearchus knocked briskly at the door to Alexander's main conference chamber. Alexander cast his general one brief look. "Come in Nearchus."  
  
"Alexander, my king, I just came from the harem to inquire about the prince."  
  
"Nearchus, I would need you to sail immediately to deliver some supplies, you can—"  
  
"Alexander, Philip told me that the prince—"  
  
"He already told me. You can bring—"  
  
Nearchus sighed and said softly "He's dying."  
  
Alexander paused and looked up, his grey eyes widening in disbelief. “What"—he gritted his teeth—"do you mean?"  
  
Nearchus exhaled violently before he spoke again. "It's been two weeks since that day and Philip said that his fever had not showed signs of abating. His body refused to take any nourishment and the medicine, Philip said that he couldn't take those too. He would be sick after each intake. He's in a very delicate condition, my king."  
  
Alexander did not answer, but stormed out of the chamber towards the harem. A thousand thoughts and emotions assailed him, but the most prominent emotion was anger. The prince was not going to escape him that easily by courting at death's door. Oh no, he would be the one to give that sentence. The bastard had no right to die without his consent. He was not going to leave this plane of existence without asking his permission. He was the king's property.  
  
When he entered the harem, he ignored the usual greetings from the women and eunuchs. His eyes sought out Bagoas immediately. The young man looked stricken, knowing that the king had told him to take care of his new possession. "My king Alexander, I have failed, but I am willing to be punished for this."  
  
"Not now Bagoas. Where is he?" Alexander added a light caress to the eunuch's hair to lighten his harsh tone.  
  
"He's inside the medical pavilion where the physician is attending to him my lord."  
  
Alexander kissed the eunuch on a cheek and took himself deeper into the harem. On a normal day, he would have admired the newly set up medical quarters that he himself had planned and insisted on. Checking his thoughts, the king stopped in his tracks. But it was a normal day today despite the crisis that was the Alkomenai prince. He forced himself to walk slower, forgetting that Bagoas was following him; the eunuch casting him worried and confused glances.  
  
Bagoas cleared his throat. "My lord…."  
  
Alexander started before he increased his pace. The eerie silence inside the spacious room was broken by deep, raspy breaths. Alexander stopped dead in his tracks and gazed in shock at the pale, sunken face of what he once remembered was a gorgeous prince.  
  
Philip looked up briefly and gave the king a stiff smile. He murmured quietly. "Good morning, my lord."  
  
"What in Hades happened?" Alexander moved closer and watched the thin form in morbid fascination.  
  
Philip seemed to be reining in stronger emotions because he took time answering. He placed a cloth wet with water on the prince's forehead before turning to his king. "I don't know what caused it. After the day of his capture, that very night after he was transferred here, Bagoas sent a messenger saying that the prince had not moved at all from his bed. Bagoas thought at first that he just wanted to be left alone, but then he started shivering and that's when he realized that the lad had a raging fever. He's still the same. The fever has not lowered itself." The physician dispiritedly touched the prince's arm.  
  
The gesture was not missed by Alexander and the king was surprised at the urge to bark at his most trusted physician to remove the hand. He shook his head and studied the tired doctor. "Send Glaucos in, Philip. I want you to rest. You look ready to fall on your feet."  
  
Philip shook his head firmly. "No. I'm fine."  
  
"That's an order." Alexander said calmly and sat down on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"But, my king, if he awakens...."  
  
"I'll be the first one he sees." Alexander said firmly. He shot the worried a physician a look that brook no argument. Left alone with the patient, Alexander studied the ailing prince sharply, telling himself that it was expected of him to do so since he owned the young man. He noted the rapid rise and fall of thin chest and furiously dismissed the nagging worry at the back of his mind. He could not also help noticing that despite his frail condition, the prince still looked hauntingly beautiful. This time, Alexander could not help but remember that very short, but satisfying tryst he had with the prince. He shuddered and cursed softly. A moan from the patient roused him from his thoughts. He found himself locking eyes with his captive. Immediately, the hazy blue eyes narrowed. Ignoring the deadly look, Alexander lifted a cup of water from the table. "Drink this." When the prince hesitated, the king gave him a cold smile. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted it so badly, but this is not poison." Without waiting for a response, he tilted the cup in a surprisingly gentle manner and allowed the young man to drink slowly. When Hephaistion pulled back, Alexander replaced the cup on the bedside table. Once again, the two made silent eye contact. After a while, Alexander spoke again, cold and calm. "I intend to get my revenge from you. If you are man enough to take it, don't get yourself killed before the time is up." Was it the sickness or did he just saw tears in the prince's eyes? "My best physician is tending to you. Thus, if you die, I would consider it cowardice on your side." At this point, Hephaistion turned away from him. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Alexander stood up, having an overwhelming need to get away from the captive. Philip's assistant, duly primed by the man himself, bowed as the king passed, and quickly tended to the patient.  
  
"Alexander!"  
  
The king turned and smiled at his sister. Wordlessly, he opened his arms and chuckled when his sister ran into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry I was late. The carriage broke down on the way here."  
  
"Don't apologize." Alexander pulled away and stared at his sister. She looked beautiful as usual, already as stunning as their mother was exquisite. "How's mother?"  
  
Cleopatra wrinkled her nose. "She’s bossy as usual. She's half the reason why I was late coming here. She wrote down several instructions for me!" She glared as her brother let out a loud roar of laughter. When he finally calmed down, she grinned impishly and fished out a thick scroll from the inner folds of her long robes. "She even made some instructions for you too, my dear brother." She added sweetly.  
  
Alexander's grin turned into a scowl. He snatched the scrolls from his sister. "Why don't you go tidy yourself up? You're beginning to smell."  
  
Horrified, Cleopatra sniffed herself and realizing she's been had, slapped her brother hard on his shoulder. They stopped short when they noticed that Perdiccas, one of Alexander's companions was hovering at the sidelines. Alexander lifted an eyebrow at his friend and then smiled at her sister before saying with a drawl. "It looks like your escort is here, princess." He noted with much amusement that both Perdiccas and his sister had twin patches of crimson on their faces. Nodding at Perdiccas, Alexander dropped a quick kiss on his sister's cheek and turned towards his chambers.  
  
Untying the ties to the thick scroll, the king sat down heavily on a couch and started to read. His mother wanted to know when she would be able to visit. He paused and thought how long ago it was since he last saw her. He missed her of course, but he had been reluctant to send for her while they were still busy curbing down the resistance of rebelling cities, but now.... He quickly scanned the rest of the letter and snorted loudly when he reached the part about him marrying and creating heirs. Without knowing why, his mind touched on the Alkomenai prince. Shaking his head, he cast aside the scrolls and pondered how he would go about giving the prince his just punishment.  
  
Hephaistion cast a blank look at his surroundings. The medical room was empty saved for himself, Philip, one medical assistant, and a slave. Not that the prince noticed. Hephaistion's glassy eyes were trained somewhere beyond the four walls of the room. Philip sat not far from his side with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"You need to eat." He said finally to break the eerie silence. Philip briskly ordered his assistant to hand over a bowl of porridge.  
  
Hephaistion turned to him, blinking his empty eyes. "I will eat." He said softly before he looked away again.  
  
Philip slowly stirred the porridge to cool it, buying for time. He could sense the desolation in the prince, but there was pride also, and strength. Perhaps it was in the way he sat there, silent, but cool and regal, even though there were tired lines beneath his eyelids. "What is your name?" Philip finally managed to ask. He thought the prince would never answer, but he did and his voice was very clear.  
  
"Hephaistion."  
  
Philip savored the name and thought that it fitted its owner perfectly. He was looked up startled, when Hephaistion held up a palm, asking for the bowl of porridge.  
  
"Please, I can feed myself."  
  
Taken aback at such boldness, but happy that the prince was cooperating, the doctor slowly transferred the bowl. "Be careful, it's still hot."  
  
The prince met his eyes and a pained smile grazed the trembling lips. "Thank you." The prince slowly spooned a small amount of porridge and ate methodically and determinedly.  
  
Watching him eat strangely put an image of a soldier on his last decent meal before going to war. Curiously and without malice, he studied the prince legs. "What happened to your legs?" He noted that the fingers holding the spoon trembled slightly before it continued spooning more food.  
  
"I fell." The prince said briefly. Suddenly, he felt sick. Grimacing, he placed the half-empty bowl on the bedside table and accepted water from the attentive doctor. After he was done, the prince turned to look at the doctor solemnly. "I want to see your king."  
  
Philip shook his head. "You still need to rest. Your condition is still unstable. Just get back to sleep now."  
  
"I am not an invalid!" The prince hissed at the doctor coldly.  
  
Philip was startled at this proclamation. "You're not—but...."  
  
"I had an accident, but I-I'm not an invalid." The prince suddenly sagged on the bed. The sudden flare of defiance completely wiped out from his face. "Tell your king; tell him I'm not a coward. I will pay back my family's debts." These words were said in a feeble whisper.  
  
Philip shook his head and carefully helped the prince lie flat on the bed as the sleeping drought worked its magic. Within seconds the prince was out cold. Philip could see that despite the drought, the prince's sleep was plagued with nightmares. The prince whimpered and frowned in his sleep, his hands fisting defensively at his sides. Philip mumbled a curse and with one last look at him, left the room.  
  
Alexander was waiting for him while Bagoas and another eunuch prepared him for bed. The bathing chamber smelled of scented water and the sounds of splashing water filled the room. Alexander arched his neck and let out a low moan while his shoulders were massaged by the eunuch. Bagoas was sensually rinsing his body. Through all this distractions, Alexander listened intently to his chief doctor's report concerning their captive.  
  
Alexander cocked his head and frowned. "His name is Hephaistion and he is not an invalid?"  
  
Philip nodded. "He told me himself, my king. He wanted me to tell you he was not a coward." He stopped when Alexander burst into laughter.  
  
"He has spirit that one," the king said grimly and grinned wolfishly at Bagoas. The eunuch returned the smile and inched his expert hands between the king's legs.  
  
Philip ignored them and continued talking. "I was wondering if I could keep him at medical for another two days. Just to make sure that the fever won't return."  
  
Alexander gasped and thrust his hips, biting his lower lip to keep himself from crying out in pleasure. Bagoas’ palms kneaded his cock sensually. "No, I want him transferred to the servants’ quarter attached to my chambers. That's an order Philip." He pulled Bagoas towards him and kissed the eunuch hungrily.  
  
Knowing that was his signal to leave, Philip rose and quietly shut the door to the increasing sounds of lust in the chamber.  
  
He thrust his cock inside the beautiful prince, growling triumphantly when the beautiful blue eyes glazed with lust. Grabbing his lover's hair, the king violated the sensual mouth even as he buried himself deeper inside the receptive body. Hephaistion cried helplessly and he swallowed the sounds readily. He hauled the prince's thighs to wrap around his hips, sinking himself fully inside the tight body. The prince convulsed underneath him and if possible, squeezed even more tightly, deliciously around his cock. With a shout, Alexander burst his seed inside his new whore. With a start, Alexander sat up on the bed, groaning as he felt the wetness on the sheets. Grimly, he cast his eyes around the darkness. Last night's activities had not even stopped these lustful dreams about the boy. He had planned at first to declare the boy the kingdom's whore, so he could be used by anyone and thus, break the prince's arrogant spirit, then came the realization that he wanted the boy only for himself. The thought of anyone else touching him, made Alexander insane with lust for murder. Cursing audibly, he got up from the bed to clean himself. Splashing cool water on his face, he looked into the mirror and consoled himself. There was no harm in craving Hephaistion's body as long as he kept it was strictly about the sex. Eventually, just like everything and everyone else he'd had, he would tire of him and then he would cast him to the men, any men who wanted him. Wiping his face dry with a towel, he was suddenly gripped with longing to see Hephaistion's face again. Donning on a robe, the king nodded silently to the guards as he walked quickly towards the medical wing.  
  
If the assistant medic was surprised at his lord's presence, he kept it well hidden. He quietly and discreetly left the king alone with his patient. Alexander sat down on a chair beside the bed of the slumbering prince. A quiver of excitement raced through the king's blood at the look of utter innocence on the sleeping patient. Alexander wanted to touch the reddish brown hair fanning the sleeping visage and kiss the slightly open mouth forcefully. He felt the stirring of his loins and controlled the urge to rip the blanket and clothes off his newly acquired whore and conquer him once again. It was the sudden frown of the delicate features and the pitiful whimper that issued from the sensual lips that stopped him. Uncertainly, Alexander placed a hand on the small of Hephaistion's back and recoiled when the prince sprang up on the bed, his blue eyes blood shot and wild as they looked at him fearfully, and then angrily.  
  
"What do you want?" Hephaistion spat and looked wildly around for anything he could use against the king.  
  
Sensing this, Alexander quickly sprang on him, holding both of his arms in a cruel grip. "Watch your tongue when you speak to me, slave. Have you forgotten what you are?" He inched closer, so that Hephaistion was forced to look into his eyes. "What you are is a piece of vermin. You will be the sheath of my cock when I feel like it."  
  
Hephaistion's pushed aside the flare of intense hurt and anger at being called a "thing." But the prince had had a lot of experience at this sort of treatment. “If I were vermin, then kill me, torture me. Why do you seek to humiliate yourself my using me as your whore if I am the dirt that thrives beneath the lowest creatures?"  
  
Alexander stopped at those words, his eyes widening at the prince's words, completely taken aback that he did not need to say demeaning things to this prince, but then he also remembered that the best torture was to keep him alive in his own misery. Massaging the prince's neck sensually, he lifted the prince's chin closer still to his own lips and watched the prince's breathing hitch.  
  
Despite his bravado, Hephaistion was defenseless when it came to any assault affecting the senses. This was all new to him.  
  
"You will surrender to me." Alexander said simply and deliberately caressed the prince's bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
Hephaistion tried his best to hide his fast, unsteady breaths, but it was no use. The barbarian molded their chests together, so that for a moment, their hearts shared a pounding rhythm.  
  
Waiting no more, Alexander swooped down and captured Hephaistion's mouth in a ravenous kiss. His senses flaring, Hephaistion helplessly clung to him as they fell on the bed, kissing hungrily. The intense warmth of their heated bodies made clothes uncomfortable and Alexander effortlessly, tore the prince's flimsy garment off, following suit without releasing the prince in his arms. Grabbing Hephaistion's long, silky hair as he had seen played in his dreams, in his subconscious, ever since he have had a taste of heaven between the prince's leg's, Alexander devoured the whimpering mouth even as he rolled their cocks together.  
  
"You will be mine." He vowed and moved his kisses lower.  
  
With his eyes shut, Hephaistion bent and spread his legs, felt those foreign lips murmur around his cock, moving lower to test how eager he was to be filled. He knew he was still open for him because every time he closed his eyes, he could see beneath his eyelids the barbarian mounting him, skillfully molding their bodies together and drilling him on the bed with his cock. He briefly noted being prepared and wondered how this man could promised Hades one moment and deliver him to the heavens the next.  
  
With a slow push, Alexander sheathed himself inside the willing body, immediately starting to pound and rock hard into the prince. The prince wrapped his legs around the king's lower body and rode his pounding, unconsciously pushing the king's buttocks to bury him deeper inside his clenching hole. With an ecstatic yell, Alexander praised him, nipping and sucking on the skin on his neck, pushing him towards completion. As he lay boneless on the bed, Hephaistion allowed the king to use him, licking his dry lips and moaning softly as he continued to tighten around the thrusting cock. With a keening cry, the king finally burst his seed inside him and bit Hephaistion's shoulder. The prince wondered how many marks would show on his body by morning.  
  
He woke up groggily to Philip's concerned face. The medic assistant looked away while Philip barked an order at him before turning back to Hephaistion.  
  
"I heard that the king was here last night." Philip murmured and glared a warning at his assistant.  
  
Hephaistion flushed and felt acutely embarrassed. He sat up slowly and grabbed the sheets around his naked body. He frowned in concern when he remembered that the barbarian had ripped his clothes apart. Philip cleared his throat. "I will send someone to retrieve your clothes. You'll just have to make do with something simple for now." Hephaistion nodded thankfully. Although he was uncertain of Philip's motive for being uncharacteristically "nice" to him, he could not help but feel comforted.  
  
"Would you like to wash up now?"  
  
Hephaistion hesitated, but then he nodded. "Do you have crutches? I can walk using those."  
  
Philip turned to his assistant once again and when that assistant left them. Philip was all business again. "Now, Hephaistion, would it be okay for me to call you that?"  
  
Hephaistion nodded and stared at him curiously.  
  
"You said you're not an invalid. But what is your exact condition?'  
  
Hephaistion fidgeted slightly. Finally he sighed and started to talk. "I told you I had an accident and that's the truth. I fell while I was riding a horse."  
  
Frowning, Philip moved closer on the bed. "May I?" he asked politely.  
  
Hephaistion pulled the sheets up to uncover his legs and waited anxiously for Philip's inspection.  
  
The good doctor prodded his legs, tested his reflexes, and muttered softly to himself. "When did you fall, Hephaistion?" he asked nonchalantly, while he did a quick, but thorough check-up.  
  
Hephaistion hesitated. "Last year."  
  
Philip looked up sharply. "This should have healed already. Did you have a physician tend to this?"  
  
The prince bit his lip and shook his head. "No."  
  
Philip looked at him inquiringly. "I'm guessing that your fractured bone healed, but the soft tendons might not have aligned correctly. Thus, you cannot stand and walk properly.”  
  
All this time, hope and wonder shone on Hephaistion’s eyes. “Why? Why are you doing this? Is this a trick from your king?” In truth, no one had ever cared for him before. Not even his family.  
  
“Nay, Alexander—the king—has nothing to do with it. I really wish to help you.” Philip said this earnestly under Hephaistion’s sharp scrutiny.  
  
With a bitter smile, Hephaistion nodded his head. “I am a prisoner here, sir. I can do nothing to prevent you from doing whatever you wish with me.”  
  
Philip was not dismayed at the lack of gratitude or faith. He understood what the prince was feeling. “Then, it is my decision that you will report here everyday at dawn. You must do the bit of exercises I would wish for you to do.”  
  
Hephaistion listened breathlessly to the doctor’s no-nonsense instructions. His blue eyes shone with a new light. Hope welled in his being.  
  
It was hope that bolstered his decision to repay the barbarian king, with the optimism that one day, tired of him, Alexander would let him go. From his new room in the slaves’ quarters, Hephaistion could see beyond the tall pillars of the grand palace, the activities of the villages. Everyone seemed to be in festive mood. People were putting up banners and cooking non-stop. Merry making was evident among individual houses. He turned away from the window, unable to stand the cheeriness when anxiety was eating up his insides. Although, he was resigned to surrender to the king and his whims, it did not dispel the panic he felt every time he thought back of his responses to the king. It was uncanny that someone could elicit a response so strong from him. And yet, Hephaistion chided himself, he could not really claim just how intense his response to this man was, because he had no prior experience to compare it with. Still, the barbarian could command raw desire from him with a single touch, allowing him to forget who he was to the conqueror and what their relationship was. Hephaistion sat down on the bed and stared around him listlessly. He looked up tensely when the young and beautiful eunuch called Bagoas entered the room. What Hephaistion found strange about this creature was the fact that he seemed shy, but friendly. In fact, he was offering one of those shy smiles to Hephaistion now and said in a soft voice, “Come. The king wishes to see you immediately.”  
  
They went along the hallways with Hephaistion walking slowly using the crutches Philip has thoughtfully offered. Bagoas walked in step and softly addressed him. “I am called Bagoas.”  
  
Hephaistion nodded. “I know.” He gave the eunuch a grateful smile. “You took care of me when I had the fever.”  
  
Bagoas seemed mesmerized by his smile, but he returned a shy smile. “I did my best, but it was the doctor and his assistants that tended to you most of the time. You should not have gotten that fever in the first place.” Bagoas added with great remorse.  
  
Hephaistion looked away. “No one could have prevented it,” he whispered.  
  
“The king is merciful.” Bagoas murmured all of a sudden, pinning Hephaistion with a fervent and honest gaze. “He does not mean to harm you.”  
  
“I am his enemy. I do not expect mercy from him.” Hephaistion countered.  
  
Bagoas was silent as he stared into Hephaistion’s blue eyes and then he nodded his head sagely. “Everything will sort itself out. You will see for yourself.”  
  
Hephaistion stared at the eunuch skeptically, but he said nothing since they were already standing in front of a massive door.  
  
Bagoas cast him a hooded glance beneath his long eyelashes before he preceded the other inside the room.  
  
Alexander’s personal slaves were hovering over him while they served his breakfast. But the king saw that Bagoas had entered with Hephaistion and with eyes as sharp as that of the eagle, he pinned the wary captive with an all-encompassing glance. “Come nearer, Bagoas,” he called. He opened his arms and swept his favorite eunuch in his strong embrace, all the while, he did not take his eyes off Hephaistion’s defiant blue ones. He impatiently motioned for Hephaistion to get closer. Hephaistion, afraid that he was going to get the same treatment hesitated.  
  
Alexander laughed sarcastically. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to pounce on you just yet.” His smile did not reach his eyes and he gestured firmly for Hephaistion to bow before him.  
  
Sensing his wrath, Bagoas quickly brought himself up to stand beside a very angry and tensed prince. “Please,” he entreated softly.  
  
Seeing the distress on the eunuch’s face, Hephaistion awkwardly slumped on his knees and attempted a half bow. It seemed to have satisfied the king because he was already asking a slave to hand over a glass of water. Fuming silently, Hephaistion waited on his knees while Alexander ate his breakfast for what seemed like hours.  
  
If Alexander was honest with himself, the real reason why he was pretending to eat still after more than half an hour was because he was captivated by the shimmer of Hephaistion’s bronze hair. Not that he would admit to it, of course. He merely told himself that it was Hephaistion’s duty as his new slave to bow in waiting while he dally with his food. Somehow though the unusual silence from the fiery prince made him wish that they were screaming at each other in fury instead. Then, he would be staring down hard at the bluest eyes he’d ever seen and the pouting mouth would be cherry red from biting. He slammed the glass of water on the table when a provocative image sprang in his mind—that of the prince’s mouth wrapped firmly around him; licking his juices and sucking him dry. The king took a deep breath and with trembling hands, lifted the goblet of water to his lips again.  
  
“Ah, there you are, brother!”  
  
Alexander turned to see his sister entering his chambers with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “It’s too early to play arrogant king, dearest brother.”  
  
The king frowned at her before casting a quick glance down at Hephaistion. Trust Cleopatra to ruin the moment. He wanted his new slave to cower before him, to accept his humiliation. And here was his sister telling jokes about him trying to act arrogant.  
  
“Sit down and share my breakfast,” he finally addressed her dryly.  
  
Cleopatra grinned and then shifted her glance to the figure bowing silently before the king. He was—breathtaking. Cleopatra noted the rather stiff shoulders. And while the figure showed abject humiliation, there was something very noble and untamed about him. The creature must have sensed her interest because the bowed head lifted and eyes bluer than the bluest clouds she’d ever gazed on stared back at her boldly. She emitted a soft gasp, completely taken with the striking beauty of the young man. She suddenly became aware of a sharp tug on her arm and looked up distractedly at her brother.  
  
“Sit down.”  
  
She noted the steely gaze. Alexander was furious, of what, she was not completely sure. Seated comfortably beside her brother, she glanced furtively at the handsome slave again and then looked at her brother. It seemed that her brother could not take his eyes off the slave either. With a sly grin she daintily tasted the broth offered by one of the maids.  
  
  
Satisfied with their meal, the siblings decided to stroll around the garden.  
  
“Brother, tell me about the boy.”  
  
Alexander cocked his head and stared down at her coolly. “Oh yes, I noticed your avid interest.”  
  
“Don’t be silly!” she pouted and then laughed. “Don’t worry your handsome head. I’m just curious about him. He seems really different from all the other slaves here.”  
  
Alexander sighed. “He’s a traitor. That’s all you need to know, Cleopatra.”  
  
“But he seems vulnerable somehow and…innocent.”  
  
A soft grunt was all the answer she got.  
  
She frowned at him. “Fine, be that way!” She started walking in another direction. “I’ll find out from somebody else then.”  
  
The king merely rolled his eyes and went back inside his chambers. The slaves were still in the middle of cleaning, but he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. He beckoned Bagoas to him. “Bring me Hephaistion now.”  
  
Bagoas bowed his head. He turned and thought worriedly of the king’s reason for seeking out Hephaistion. Inside the slaves’ quarters, Hephaistion was gazing out forlornly at the balcony.  
  
“Hephaistion, the king asked for your presence in his room immediately.”  
  
Hephaistion nodded calmly, but Bagoas noticed that the hands holding the crutches were trembling. The soft-hearted eunuch escorted the young slave to the door and left him there with a terrible sense of guilt. Already, Hephaistion had wormed his way into his heart. He understood the prince and wished fervently that fate would be kinder to him in the future. For now though, he hoped that the young one would learn to accept his role as the king’s pleasure slave.  
  
Hephaistion noted dispassionately that the drapes inside the massive chamber were drawn down, giving the room a romantic and intimate atmosphere. Alexander stood beside the king size bed, robes open. At the sight of the king’s bared chest, Hephaistion’s traitorous heart started beating a maddening rhythm. His hands and legs trembled and without volition, the crutches dropped from his nerveless fingers. With a soft cry he just about managed to balance his weight and felt strong arms enveloped his waist. He closed his eyes and inhaled the already familiar sweet scent. Arms crushed him and felt them lift him bodily.  
  
The soft mattress made him even more intensely aware of the hard lines of the king’s body as it covered his smaller form. His feverish eyes were only aware of the heat in the grey ones. He was completely oblivious to the fact that the king had rendered him naked.  
  
A soft whimper issued from his lips and Alexander swooped down to hungrily swallow his moans. Sword-hardened hands mapped the soft bronze skin, tracing pointed nipples, down quivering belly, and even lower to rub urgently on the prince’s growing hardness.  
  
Hephaistion opened his eyes and gazed up. He saw his own lust reflected in the eyes of his sworn enemy. He reached up and tangled his hands in rich corn colored hair and saw the king’s surprise and pleasure at his willingness in this session.  
  
Alexander kneeled on the bed, pulling Hephaistion by the hair. The young prince realized his intention when a tug brought his face closer to the hard volume between the king’s thighs. Flushing, nonetheless, he shivered in delight at the sight, remembering the intense pleasure the same anatomy had given him. Tempted, Hephaistion reached out with trembling hands and grasped the engorged shaft. He gasped at the feel of it, pulsating and hot. He felt the bumps and the distended veins with gentle fingers, completely unaware of what his innocent touches evoked on the king.  
  
Alexander’s eyes were shut tight as he grasped Hephaistion’s bronze hair tightly; trying his best not to come as the younger man explored his cock. A loud grunt tore from his mouth when a wet muscle touched the underside, licking and teasing at the bulging vein. He opened his eyes and stared mesmerized at Hephaistion. The prince had his eyes shut, his red lips and tongue lapped shyly at first and then boldly up and around his considerable erection. Beads of his juices were licked from the slit before an eager mouth descended and attempted to swallow the tip. New to the experience, Hephaistion found that he could only put the head of the cock inside his mouth without choking. But, it was too much for Alexander it seemed because he suddenly growled and pushed Hephaistion flat on the bed. “You’re trouble, even in bed,” the king told him huskily. Instead of being insulted, the remark curiously sent shivers of delight coursing through Hephaistion’s body and he arched up to his more experienced lover. Alexander stared down intensely at his flushed youthful face, down the enticing arch of his neck, lower to peaking nipples, and even lower to upstanding cock and the pucker of flesh that would sheathe his manhood later. “I want to plunder the very depths of you,” he informed the prince and pinned the younger man’s arms above his head. Alexander held him there tightly as he trailed his agile tongue down flat belly. He lapped several times at the prince’s weeping cock; trapping his squirming thighs with his own and in the process, spreading him wide for his ministrations. Without remorse, he buried his nose between the prince’s cheeks and inhaled his musky scent.  
  
Hephaistion’s floated in the clouds and the bright lights while tongue, teeth, fingers, and lips feasted on his hole. Sounds of his heavy pants and the wet sounds of Alexander’s preparation of him echoed shamelessly in the otherwise silent chamber. Finally satisfied, Alexander lifted his flushed face, grinning in triumph when he surveyed Hephaistion’s chest and face; they were splattered with his own come. He lifted the prince on his thighs and positioned him above his cock. “Ride me now,” he ordered harshly.  
  
With a jerk of his hips, Hephaistion slammed down and screamed as he came again. His stretched body pulsed around the huge cock he was impaled on. Alexander’s grip on his hips tightened as he resisted coming just yet. He intended to enjoy Hephaistion’s body until the evening and it was just about lunch time. He pulled the prince tighter against his chest and sucked the skin on his tempting neck, while their lower bodies surged forward in a common rhythm, towards a common goal.  
  
Hephaistion shut his eyes and listened intently to Alexander’s movements on the bed. The king was getting up and starting to dress. “Get up and clean yourself, Hephaistion.” Alexander whispered coolly. He saw the bare shoulders stiffened before their owner sat up groggily. Alexander stared at the trembling figure, sharply reminded that Hephaistion was very young, although he had never bothered to ask just how young. Putting on his cloak hastily, Hephaistion limped to the center of the room where his crutches still lay. A feeling of intense anguished filled Alexander’s heart at the sight of such weakness and he turned away and moved towards the balcony. The view he had of Babylon was breathtaking. But for a man of his power and used to such beauty, Alexander lost interest. In the past, gazing at the balcony at night usually calmed and energized him. This time though, he felt haunted and all he could see was Hephaistion’s pitiful form limping out of his room, no doubt exacerbated by his rough handling on the bed. A mournful groan issued from Alexander’s lips. He did not wish to feel anything for his captive, but evil sorcery seemed to run in the prince’s bloodline. Whether he wanted to or not, he was deeply affected and touched by Hephaistion’s innocence and youth. With another frustrated sigh, he resolved to do something to get rid of Hephaistion and end his own torment.  
  
Hephaistion came back from his daily exercises with Philip to encounter Bagoas. It was obvious from the eunuch’s face that he had been looking for Hephaistion for hours now.  
  
“Hephaistion, you must hurry! The king had reassigned you to the banquet hall. His majesty had guests coming.”  
  
Hephaistion was startled at this news. Did he mean that he was no longer Alexander’s pleasure slave?  
  
Bagoas understood the question in his eyes and nodded his head. “Yes. Your new duties are mainly in the banquet hall.”  
  
The prince paled. Had Alexander grown tired of him and decided to give him as pleasure for his guests? With a heavy heart, he followed Bagoas out of the main hall that housed the king’s quarters. Philip had told him early that morning that there was a very great chance that his limp could disappear. Hephaistion thought bitterly that there was no use trying to get well if there was nothing left for him to live. His passionate blue eyes glinted and he vowed that he would kill himself before anyone else could touch him again. He ignored the tiny voice inside his head questioning this line of thought—did it mean that he did not mind his intimacies with the barbarian king? Hephaistion shook his head and looked ahead of him resolutely. However, his dismal disposition was noted by Bagoas all the same. The eunuch touched him on the shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry. I know the man who supervises the banquet hall very well. He’s a lot more like our chief medical officer. You’ll be in good hands, Hephaistion. Besides, I would be visiting you all the time.” With a gentle pat on his head, Bagoas left Hephaistion by the servants’ quarters. The young prince made his way inside. Almost all at once, a stern-faced old man met him at the doorway and looked him up and down. Hephaistion almost jumped when the old man bellowed, “What was he thinking sending you to me? Is he looking for trouble?”  
  
Hephaistion sat down on his makeshift bed. It was not exactly a bed. It was a slab of stone covered with a colorful Persian cloth. At least, it fitted his height perfectly. Wincing slightly, he turned his ears to listen once again to tirade of Old Socrates. From what he understood so far, Socrates was the head of the servants in the banquet hall. What he could not understand was why the old man was cursing the barbarian king so much for assigning him here.  
  
With a gasp, Socrates suddenly stopped talking and stared into Hephaistion’s wide blue eyes seriously before he nodded his head. “Yes, you will be the death of me, boy. You better stay with me in the background, less trouble for us both and you especially.” With that cryptic statement, Old Socrates started off to the banquet preparations with a bewildered Hephaistion trotting after him with his faithful crutches. It was a good thing that Old Socrates’ pace was comparable to a tortoise or else Hephaistion would have given up the ordeal entirely. What struck him was the old man’s thoroughness in doing his job despite his age. In a short time, Hephaistion was in awe of him. When the guests started pouring in, Old Socrates gestured Hephaistion out of the guests’ path with surprising vehemence. Unsure of what to do, Hephaistion sat down on a hidden corner and waited to be told what to do. Several minutes passed by and Old Socrates called to him. The old man was seated on a hidden alcove, which was just perfect for the purpose of watching what was going on at the banquet. Hephaistion’s eyes quested immediately for Alexander despite his best effort not to. He emitted a low soundless gasp at the sight of him. He was a vision to behold, with his hair looking as if it shone and his fair face glowed and enticed any watcher’s eye. His subtly designed robes were simple and yet kingly. Hephaistion could recall in a heartbeat the sweet scent that always accompanied the king. When he shifted his eyes, he became aware that Old Socrates was grinning knowingly at him and he blushed hotly.  
  
“Hn. It’s not everyday that I see a lad with stains on his cheeks. Our Alexander has found a treasure then, eh?”  
  
Hephaistion looked away angrily, suddenly reminded of his sad flight and who was responsible for it.  
  
Old Socrates went on, one bony finger pointed at a scene inside the banquet. Hephaistion stared at scene, horrified. Pretty young male slaves serving the quests were petted and groped by laughing and drunken men.  
  
“One of them could have been you, boy.” Old Socrates calmly informed him and closed his eyes to doze off.  
  
Hephaistion swallowed the painful lump in his throat. That was supposed to be his fate—the one that the king had intended for him, but why was he spared? With burning eyes, he turned to the old man. “Why? Why did you stop me from going there? The barba—the king had sent me to work there.”  
  
Socrates opened one eye and snorted. “I must do what I think is right. But mind, I cannot always be there to see that my will is followed. The king’s will always go first. Pray hard that he has forgotten about you.”  
  
Alexander had, in fact, not forgotten his pretty prince. He scowled as he surveyed the room and could find no trace of Hephaistion. The annoyance of having to check for his presence and at the, same time, tend to his guests, irritated him more than anything. He finally gestured for Bagoas who nervously made his way to his side. “I trust that you followed my orders, Bagoas?” At Bagoas’ timid nod, Alexander’s scowl deepened. “I want to see him serve me and the guests. Find him,” he hissed. Lowering his head and shielding his worried eyes, Bagoas went in search of Hephaistion.  
  
King Darius III looked up and inquired if something was wrong.  
  
“No, please enjoy yourself.”  
  
Either Old Socrates had sharp ears or he just had what is simply called a premonition because he suddenly woke up from his nap and gazed sharply at Hephaistion. By this time, Hephaistion was leaning on the wall and listening in silence to the music that infiltrated the little alcove. Bagoas’ sudden appearance shattered the silence and he carried with him an atmosphere of regret.  
  
“Old Socrates, he asked for Hephaistion.”  
  
Socrates grunted. “I should have known.”  
  
They both turned to look at the prince. Bagoas sighed and gestured for the prince. “Please come with me.”  
  
Hephaistion went with him, casting a look of weariness at Old Socrates. But the old man only looked thoughtful. Sighing dejectedly, Hephaistion summoned his courage and followed the eunuch. At the hall, Bagoas told him to stop first and wait for his signal to come forward.  
  
“My king, here is the captive prince, Hephaistion.”  
  
Darius’ ears perked up when he heard what Bagoas said. “So it is true! You have him here, Alexander!”  
  
Alexander’s eyes were suddenly alert as he gazed inquiringly at his friend. “I did not know you had an interest in Alkomenai affairs.”  
  
Darius was suddenly animated and Bagoas and Hephaistion were forgotten for the time being. “But talks about their most prized possession, my friend, were scattered about in various kingdoms years before, before the kingdom lost its glory and its name to corruption.”  
  
Alexander was interested now. He was fairly certain that these “talks” were created by the lying tongues of Alkomenai lords. “No such thing existed. I had pillaged the kingdom. I saw nothing of this prized possession.”  
  
He failed to see Hephaistion venomous glare at his baleful words.  
  
Darius looked disappointed and sipped his wine. “Perhaps, you mistook this prize for something else. Half of the talks did not refer to riches.”  
  
“Are you referring to the women, my friend?” Alexander chuckled.  
  
Darius was serious though and pondered this. “No. Alkomenai bragged of a jewel that shone the brightest in its kingdom.”  
  
Alexander was growing tired of the topic. “Perhaps, this prize had been corrupted like the rest of the people.”  
  
Darius sighed. “Yes, it seemed that the death of the old king took away what would have been a bright future for Alkomenai.” He looked up from his study of his goblet and encountered bright blue eyes that resembled jewels. He sat up straighter and gaped. “Who is that creature, Alexander?”  
  
With a start, Alexander looked straight into Hephaistion furious eyes. For a minute, he felt himself shrink at the utter loathing on that gaze, but he caught himself just in time. He gestured for Bagoas. The eunuch called Hephaistion to the center of the hall.  
  
Hephaistion’s already trembling hands, shook anew with shame as he awkwardly used his crutches to move closer. The whole banquet’s attention was suddenly on him and his humiliation grew tenfold. He tightened his hold on his crutches despite the increasing fear that any minute, he would fall down and crumple. It would not have mattered, except Alexander’s mocking stare from his throne.  
  
Darius looked revolted. He had never seen anyone having this condition at such a close distance. He thought it was a pity that this creature was an invalid because he was the prettiest thing he had ever seen in all kingdoms of Asia. But with the struggling creature up close, Darius’ revulsion turned to one of avid interest and undeniable lust. With his restrictive movements, this boy would be fun to tame in bed. Except for the condition of his legs, the lad was very fair and his eyes, most especially, were haunting.  
  
Alexander could see that Darius was excited about something. He inwardly frowned as he studied Hephaistion’s silent figure bowing at the steps of the throne. Hephaistion was just—beautiful. There was no word for it. Even now, he could stir longing in Alexander. With the prince’s blue eyes glinting like sharp icicles, Alexander felt a shiver ran down his spine spreading to his groin. He stifled a moan as he imagined wrestling naked with Hephaistion, with him finally getting the upper hand and sheathing his cock once again inside the tight young body. With a stern reproof to himself, he cleared his throat and addressed Darius. “What do you think of my prisoner?”  
  
“Would you consider giving him to me as a gift?”  
  
Hephaistion drew in a sharp breath and gazed up wildly at Alexander.  
  
There was a flitting look on the king’s face, but it went too fast for Hephaistion to understand.  
  
“I’m afraid you misunderstand my intention to show you my captive, my friend,” said Alexander coolly. “The former prince Hephaistion is here to serve me and my kingdom. He will not be going anywhere.”  
  
Darius forcefully moved his eyes away from Hephaistion’s silent face. “A pity….”  
  
Alexander clapped his hands and immediately a slave moved forward to bow before him. “Bring in the next entertainment.”  
  
Hephaistion started to leave, but stopped when he heard Alexander called him.  
  
“Come up here, Hephaistion.”  
  
The prince took a deep breath and made his way to Alexander’s side. When he was nearer the throne, he was quickly pulled to sit by the king’s feet.  
  
The rest of the night, Hephaistion stared stonily in front of him, unable to escape Alexander’s possessive clutches and Darius’ covetous stares.  
  
When the entertainment turned into drunken rivalry with increasing signs of turning into sexual orgy, Hephaistion turned his gaze away, sickened and horrified at the sight before him. On either side of the two kings were a woman from the harem and an eunuch. Hephaistion desperately wanted to get away, suddenly seized with a deep hatred for the woman who brazenly sat on Alexander’s lap, kissing him and rubbing herself on him.  
  
Alexander sensed Hephaistion’s revulsion, but not really understanding the cause of it and having drunk too much wine, he was angered at the prince’s arrogance. Suddenly, he seized Hephaistion by the shoulders and pushed him towards Darius. “You’re in luck, my friend. I am feeling very generous tonight.” He stared down into Hephaistion’s shaken eyes. “You may enjoy the slave prince for one night.”  
  
“No!” Hephaistion screamed at him.  
  
Darius grinned broadly and motioned for two of his guards to seize Hephaistion at once.  
  
“No my king, you must have mercy on the boy!” Old Socrates’ booming voice suddenly intruded amidst Hephaistion’s screams of fury. Socrates stood stiffly before Alexander, who seemed to have slightly recovered his senses at Hephaistion’s cries.  
  
Alexander shifted his gaze and felt a deep sense of shame and guilt as he surveyed Hephaistion’s shivering form. Silent tears spilled down the prince’s cheeks, but he remained defiant and struggled violently against the two bulky men who held him. He wanted to cry out and take back his words. But the consequence would be a terrible rift between him and Darius. “Be quiet old man! I will do as I please in my kingdom!” Even as he said them, he lamented his lack of control and cursed Hephaistion while his heart bled for him.  
  
At the king’s words, all fight left Hephaistion’s body and he slumped into the arms of his captors. Darius raised his goblet of wine and saluted the king. His dark eyes were glowing brightly heightened by the flush on his cheeks. “I shall never forget this, my friend.”  
  
Alexander merely downed his drink in one huge gulp and then froze as if a sudden thought struck him. He cast a grim look down at Old Socrates. The old man look tired. He studied the king’s resolute face before he turned away  
  
With a huge smile plastered on his face, Alexander poured more wine on Darius’ goblet. “Let us drink to your health and your pleasure for the night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Socrates is my Original Male Character. In the story, Alexander and Darius III are friends. ENEMY mine has a double meaning and its main ingredient is passion. This is my enemy and my foe and this enemy is my own to possess, to kill, or to enjoy. And this enemy is mine alone.

Hephaistion sat woodenly on the scented bath. A very quiet female slave and an equally serious eunuch rubbed scented oils all over naked form. He stood up when he was bidden to do so and limped towards the giant bed. The eunuch took the jar of oil from the female slave and instructed Hephaistion in clipped tones to lie down. Hephaistion lay on his stomach and shut his eyes. Not cooperating would only get him hurt. He resisted the instinct to kick out when cold hands grabbed to spread his thighs wide and oily fingers stretch his passage. Thankfully, the eunuch was brief and very professional. After making sure that the tight passage was well-oiled and stretched, he stood up and left with the female slave, leaving Hephaistion alone to wait for Darius' entry.   
  
Feeling drained from the anger inside his heart and the knowledge of the helplessness of his situation, Hephaistion fell into uneasy slumber.   
  
A sudden movement from the bed jolted the prince awake and he sat up abruptly to face his tormenter. His blue eyes opened wide to gape in shock at a smug-looking Alexander. Furious, Hephaistion aimed a kick at the Macedonian king. But Alexander deftly captured the shapely leg and expertly climbed on top of the struggling and snarling prince.   
  
"Don't touch me!"   
  
Alexander grabbed a fistful of hair and brought Hephaistion's face very close to his. "You are very lucky that Darius is too drunk to bed you and luckier still that he's leaving tomorrow," he snarled. They stared into each other's furious eyes, breaths mingling and tingling on their skins. Without warning, Alexander kissed Hephaistion passionately on the mouth. The prince struggled bravely, but futilely for a few minutes. Alexander buried his fingers in Hephaistion's scalp and prevented Hephaistion from moving his head. With a desperate moan, the prince clutched at the king's broad shoulders, kissing back hungrily. Alexander's cock surged to life when he retreated from the kiss, only to have Hephaistion's tongue chasing after his taste and his wet lips. With a lustful roar, Alexander brought his tongue out to mate with Hephaistion's. By this time, they were both incoherent and panting from an overwhelming need to fuse their bodies as one. Reluctantly, Alexander pulled back and licked his lips, pushing the younger prince supine on the bed. He carelessly pulled down his chiton and positioned himself between Hephaistion's already widely parted legs. The king roughly teased the oiled pucker of flesh with the wet and sticky feel of his cock, now achingly full, hot, and hard. The prince could not take his blue eyes off it even as he anxiously and tremulously lifted his buttocks. Feelings -- strange feelings -- warred with those of hate and self-disgust. But he did not turn away when the king's mouth sought his again.   
Alexander swallowed Hephaistion's cry when he rammed home, straining his body, burying himself up to his balls. Hephaistion's other leg dug on the mattress as he pressed harder into the cock impaling him. He could not deny it. He loved it when the king conquered him like this, when his cock did the talking; tongue, lips, and hands adding to the intense pleasure. He held on tightly to the king's muscled back, moving lower to grab the pounding ass, when his legs were lifted and spread open, while Alexander surged back and forth between them. His release was so intense, he screamed out the king's name without knowing it. A thrill of pleasure so intense filled Alexander. He kissed the prince's panting lips almost reverently as he chased after his own completion.   
  
Later, hauling Hephaistion's limp atop his chest, he was consumed with the knowledge that something had irrevocably changed for him when it came to this slave. He had even went out on his way to get Darius drunk tonight so that the boy would be spared from his attention. He stared down at the slumbering prince and sighed. If only he weren't so stubborn, he could get used to him and probably raise him to a higher status, still as a slave of course. At this time however, he could not trust Hephaistion to be loyal to him, not yet. In time, he could probably tame him to his will and even better if he could tame him on his bed. Raising himself slightly, he thought about how wild the young prince was on his bed and shook his head to the second idea. A wild Hephaistion was no doubt so much better than a tamed one. Groaning in frustration, Alexander gently pulled away and put on his robe. He had so much to think about. His original plan was to make Hephaistion suffer. He still felt that deep anger and resentment towards the prince for being a part of a bloodline that robbed him of the love of his life. Roxana…. He could still remember her face, her laughter, and her passion. If not for Hephaistion's family, she would have been his queen by now, bearing heirs for his kingdom. But seeking revenge from the young prince did nothing to stop the hurting from Roxana's lost. The ache was still there, etched inside his frozen heart and with it came the desire to hurt, hurt Hephaistion more. No, the young one had not suffered enough. He needed to suffer some more.   
  
He was resolved. He was giving Hephaistion to the harem.   
  
Hephaistion dreamed that he was finally free, riding a horse on his way out of Babylon. He was confused. His dream self felt no joy and was filled with bitterness and anguished. When he looked back, he could almost discern the shadow of a man watching him from afar, but for the swirls of sand that clouded his gaze. The moment was gone forever as his horse started to gallop faster, to take him to an unknown destination.   
  
He carelessly washed his face with water and patted his face with a cloth. He leaned down and watched his reflection ripple as drops of water trickled from his face down to the basin of water. When he was sent for by Alexander, there was no knowing if the paleness was from the remnants of the dream or from the sentence given to him by the king.   
  
Alexander stared down stonily at him and he boldly met the gaze. This was it. This was the last time they would ever meet. When Hephaistion limped his way towards the harem, he was surprised that contrary to his dream that night, he was at peace. His enemy had called the shots. He had at least sealed Hephaistion's fate. He did not have to feel guilty pleasure anymore or feel an unfamiliar weakness deep in his chest whenever a touch or a caress was bestowed on him. Without knowing it, Alexander had slowly conquered his soul, the one last thing the prince coveted and refused to part with until the end of his life. He was after all, once upon a time, the most prized jewel of Alkomenai.   
  
In the following days, Hephaistion was surprised to find Bagoas firmly attached to his side, not knowing that Bagoas was shielding him from being "chosen" within the harem. With the cooperation of the head of the harem, Bagoas had Hephaistion scheduled to be trained in the arts of giving pleasure. Fortunately or unfortunately Princess Cleopatra decided to visit the harem on the first day of Hephaistion's lessons. The princess saw Hephaistion at once and made her way towards him.   
  
"Hephaistion?" she asked softly in her heavy Macedonian accent.   
  
Hephaistion nodded his head and bowed low. He had seen her before somewhere in the palace and something about her made him feel at ease.   
  
"I wish for you to join me in my stroll. The grounds are too wide. It would give me pleasure if you would talk to me about yourself."   
  
Hephaistion hesitated. He was supposed to accept, but he was not inclined to reveal anything to anyone, not even to a princess and a charming one like Cleopatra.   
  
Sensing his hesitation, the princess suddenly chuckled. "Please, don't be alarmed. I just want company. You really don't need to talk about yourself."   
  
Hephaistion raised his eyes to her a sense of doubt assailed his thoughts. "Your highness, I don't think the king will approve of your association with me. I am a pleasure slave in the harem. My company is not fitting for you."   
  
Bagoas bowed his head lower and bit his lip. So much has changed since the proud prince was sent here.   
  
Cleopatra was starting to get upset. "Hephaistion, I'm afraid I must insist on this. Come." She turned on her heel without waiting for his answer.   
  
Biting his lower lip, Hephaistion followed her with his crutches. Although he could walk better now thanks to Philip, long walks tend to bring back the limp. He thought bitterly that there was no need for him to walk properly again, he was already in the bowels of hell being transferred in the harem. Thoughts of pleasuring various men made him clutch his crutches tighter. He dreaded the coming of that day. Zeus helped him, he had to escape. Being caught did not concern him. He was as good as dead anyway. He made a stop when he realized that they were inside the princess' secret garden and that the princess was already seated on a chair, waiting for him to sit down. Hephaistion hesitated and then sat down, watching the princess in confusion.   
  
Cleopatra simply studied him in a leisurely manner. Alexander had been acting weird lately. He was getting on her nerves and on the tempers of his men. Perdiccas had told her in one of their talks that the men had no time to find leisure, especially not in the harem since Alexander had strict orders for them to do combat exercises. Since the kingdom had no more enemies, the excessive and prolonged military exercises raised eyebrows and tempers. The men needed their break; Alexander needed to cool off. Bagoas had been very helpful in informing the princess that the king's obsession, the captive prince, had been exiled to the harem. Putting two in two together, the princess had a suspicion as to the cause of her brother's erratic behavior. Taking into account her brother's possessive manner around Hephaistion the first time she saw him, the princess was almost sure that her suspicion was actually the truth.   
  
"Relax, dear Hephaistion. We are just going to have a cool drink before we take our stroll. Later, it would delight me greatly if you read to me under the shade. I'm a very lazy reader," she finished with a smile, as if that explained everything.   
  
Hephaistion cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be rude, princess. But, it's really not part of my duties to stay here with you."   
  
"Do you like the harem so much you can't wait to go back?" Cleopatra quizzed at him with a small smile.   
  
Hephaistion frowned at his hands. "I--"   
  
"Then, sit down and relax. You act just like my crazy brother."   
  
Hephaistion stared at her with wide sincere eyes. "But you really can't associate with me. Your highness, I am your enemy. I'm sure the king had told you of the blood that runs in my veins. I am one of those traitors that he talks about."   
  
Cleopatra leveled gazes with him. "Yes, as a matter of fact, this was the same thing he told me when I asked him. But, I also know that you are a cultured prince and a very young one." She raised her chin. "Let me be blunt with you, Hephaistion. I told you that you didn't need to talk about yourself and I was being truthful. I have asked around. I already know a lot about you."   
  
Hephaistion nodded his head gravely and started to stand up. "Then, there is nothing more that I can offer you."   
  
Cleopatra shook her head and said in a firm voice, "Sit down! I can see the cause of my brother's frustration now."   
  
Hephaistion forgot himself and blurted out, "What does that suppose to mean?"   
  
Cleopatra waved her hand dismissively. "Be quiet now. I want you to listen to me. I know how much you dread the harem, Hephaistion."   
  
Hephaistion froze like a deer caught in the headlights.   
  
"What I'm offering is an escape. I can spare you from the harem. You can be one of my attendants."   
  
Hephaistion was breathless, now he took a deep breath and whispered shakily, "He would never let me go…."   
  
Cleopatra let out a small smile, but she said firmly, "There's only one person whom he listens to-me. He will listen to me and give you to me."   
  
Hephaistion looked doubtful.   
  
A familiar scowl appeared on Cleopatra's face, so that she momentarily resembled her brother. Oh yes, she understood Alexander's frustration all right.   
  
  
"No! That is absolutely impossible." Alexander's voice boomed inside his chambers. The slaves and eunuchs scattered, except for Cleopatra, who gazed up calmly at her brother.   
  
"What is wrong, brother? This Hephaistion is not that dangerous. He looks almost delicate to me. Best of all, he fits what I want for an attendant. He is cultured, fair of face, and of voice. I have no doubt that he will serve me satisfactorily."   
  
Alexander was silent.   
  
"It would save the people from the harem time too, if you must know."   
  
Alexander turned to her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"   
  
Cleopatra shot him an astonishing stare. "Have you forgotten that you sent a novice to serve in the harem? They still needed to train him on how to pleasure men."   
  
Alexander muttered a curse under his breath. "No offense to you Bagoas, but the work from the harem is instinct. They don't need to train him. In time, he would have gathered enough experience to open his own harem."   
  
Cleopatra gave him an annoyed look. "You are perfectly right, dear brother. He would certainly get that much practice once you give your men a break. They've been kept away from the harem so long, I'm sure they would pounce on a newcomer like him. After all, despite everything, Hephaistion is a prince and an exquisite one at that." She stood stiffly. "Well, you win. I'll just send Hephaistion back to the harem."   
  
"Oh for Zeus sake," Alexander seethed, "get back here, Cleopatra!"   
  
Inwardly grinning in triumph, Cleopatra obediently turned back to her brother. "You wanted something?"   
  
Alexander scowled at her. "Don't play the innocent with me, young lady. You can have Hephaistion. But, you must have someone look out for him. He must not be allowed to escape, understand?"   
  
"Perfectly…." Cleopatra came next to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"   
  
When she was at the door, Alexander called her name. His face was very conflicted. "Don't--" he started.   
  
"...Touch him...I know," Cleopatra supplied and left quickly before Alexander could speak again. She left leaving a dumbfounded Alexander staring after her retreating back.   
  
Alexander could not believe it! Cleopatra of all people had duped her for the sake of that troublesome prince. But if he was honest with himself, he would admit that the thought of other men touching Hephaistion made his insides boil in anger. Hephaistion was only for him, no one else would be able to touch him. Thanks to Cleopatra, he would not have to lose his pride and call back Hephaistion from the harem himself. For some reason, he did not want Hephaistion to know how weak he had made the king. A sigh of relief issued from Alexander's lips and he was able to smile again. Of course, he would make arrangements to visit Cleopatra's chambers regularly. With that thought decided to his satisfaction, he went out of his rooms to give his men their long-awaited break.   
  
Hephaistion leaned back from the railing of the balcony situated just outside of the princess' chambers looking out into the dark night. It had been a week since he became a part of Cleopatra's attendants. In the short time that he served her, Hephaistion was amazed that she had enlisted his service when in his humble opinion, Cleopatra had way too many servants doing her bidding. But really, who was he to complain when the princess saved him from the harem? He loved his duties. Cleopatra had assigned Hephaistion to reading her letters and scores of stories written from scrolls. It seemed that the princess loved to read, but was too lazy to do so! Or at least that was what she said. Most of the hours were spent accompanying her to the market, the garden, and other places and she would chat incessantly about her mother and Alexander most of all. Hephaistion learned a lot about the barbarian from his sister. For instance, he knew now that Alexander was a passionate lover of the Iliad, so much so that he kept a copy hidden under his pillow. He discovered that Alexander was a brilliant student and was educated under the guidance of Aristotle himself. But what Hephaistion loved best was to hear stories of Alexander's youth. For him, the barbarian sounded very approachable and endearing in those stories. He felt a sudden jolt of uneasiness creeping into his heart when he heard about Alexander's mistress Barsine. Outside of their physical encounters in the bedroom, Hephaistion knew nothing more about Alexander's sex life. Of course, he had an idea that Alexander bedded eunuchs, but this was the first time he heard of Alexander's intimacy with a woman. His disquiet grew when Cleopatra hesitantly opened the subject about Roxana. She had said that Roxana was Alexander's childhood sweetheart and that they were destined to be married. Alexander had lost Roxana when the princess accompanied his father to visit Alkomenai. For months there was no news from her, until on the fourth month, Alexander received news that Roxana had disappeared. When Alexander had confronted Roxana's father, he had wept and told Alexander the truth. Roxana was violated and killed by an Alkomenai prince. They would have killed him if he had not escaped the kingdom. Alexander had not been the same after that.   
  
"He used to be so happy and gentle all the time. Roxana's death had changed him." Cleopatra had confided.   
  
Hephaistion stared down at the balcony and thought furiously. He had never met this Roxana. The only momentous thing that he had witnessed after his father's death was the horrible burning of the whole town and the downfall of the kingdom. He felt sick that they have been responsible for the violent death of a princess. No wonder Alexander had razed Alkomenai, captured, and enslaved him. If only Alexander had made the whole story clear the first time, he might have been more submissive because he had no intention of walking away from the kingdom's debt. He would pay the king in full, knowing full well that even his life was not enough to repay for Alexander's suffering. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the king's voice from within the chambers. Hephaistion's heart started to pound madly, aware that something inside of him was longing to see Alexander's face again. It been days since he had seen him and he kind of miss him. He reasoned that "missing" the king was secondary to his desire to know what the king was planning next. He did not have to wait long. Alexander was making his way towards him, his grey eyes pinning Hephaistion from where he stood.   
  
Alexander noticed the changes in Hephaistion. He no longer looked thin and frail. Cleopatra's doing. She had told him airily that she had insisted for Hephaistion to have a balanced meal. She did not want a sick attendant in her hands. The tanned complexion looked gorgeous on him and brought about the shiny bronzy glints of his long hair. Alexander's eyes trained over the soft strands of hair around the prince's face. The hair looked definitely longer, resting several inches below the shoulders.   
  
Hephaistion swallowed hard when the king's eyes moved lower and cursed Cleopatra for the first time. The princess insisted for Hephaistion to wear an exotic Persian robe today. A silk thing that reached Hephaistion's ankles, with slits on both sides of his thighs down to the legs and it barely covered his chest.   
  
Unconsciously, Hephaistion backed away from the balcony and moved towards the passage leading to his chambers. He caught his breath when a hand stopped him. He looked up and realized that Alexander was looming over him. The king's eyes were almost dark from the passion he saw there. As if drawn by a magnet, Hephaistion turned fully towards him and closed his eyes when Alexander's cool breath ghosted on his cheeks. He opened his mouth to receive the first brush of Alexander's lips. His helpless moans were swallowed in the harsh kiss that followed. Alexander's mouth devoured his; his tongue insistently wrestled with his own, not for a battle of dominance, but for craving, for the satiation of long pent up desire. A hand crept down and inside the slit of his robes, fondling his already rising cock. "I want you now." Alexander breathed into his mouth. Hephaistion kissed his lips and their tongues dueled once again. With a growl, the hand moved lower to cup the prince's bare ass from the silk and a finger insinuated inside his heated channel. Hephaistion threw back his head and moved his buttocks to impale the finger deeper. "You are learning fast. Who taught you that, Hephaistion?" Alexander demanded almost urgently. Surely in his short time at the harem, no one should have had the chance to touch and teach the prince anything. He would kill the bastard who touched him!   
  
Hephaistion shook his head, mussing up his hair, moving his hips up and down lewdly. Alexander's other hand cupped his cock, stroking his shaft rhythmically. The strokes and the insistent shoves of the finger inside his crack made the prince pant noisily. This was the first time that he was allowing himself to surrender to Alexander completely, to enjoy the pleasures the man could do to his body.   
  
With a rather possessive kiss, Alexander grabbed Hephaistion hair and spoke harshly into his ear. "No one else touches you. You are mine, Hephaistion!"   
  
"Y-Yes," the prince agreed and whimpered when Alexander sucked the sensitive skin on his neck.   
  
"Bed…." Alexander muttered harshly and caught Hephaistion tightly into his arms. They made their way into the darkness of Hephaistion's room, with only the moon's bright light to guide them. Still, Alexander refused to release Hephaistion. Hephaistion's trembling hands rummaged inside a bedside drawer and gave the king a bottle of scented oil. Alexander took the oil and grunted under his breath. Later, he would have to make sure that Hephaistion understood and remembered what he had said before in the hallways. Hephaistion was his alone. The prince had better be ready to answer why he had a bottle of oil ready inside his bedside drawer. Delaying no longer, Alexander pressed his oiled fingers inside the prince's body, amazed to know that he was still as tight as a virgin even though they've had had a lot of encounters. He gave a hoarse cry when he felt oiled fingers cupped his jerking cock and massaged it sensually. Hephaistion was becoming bolder all right. "Hephaistion…," he hissed in warning and curled three fingers inside the prince. Hephaistion wantonly pushed his inner muscles. "By Zeus, Hephaistion!" Alexander groaned. Roving fingers moved inside the king's chiton and rubbed his sensitized nipples alternately. With a loud cry, Hephaistion was pushed down on the bed with thighs spread wide. Alexander was immediately on top of him, his rock hard cock slipping slowly inside the prince body. Hephaistion groaned at the feeling and clamped his inner walls possessively around the surging cock, feeling the bumps and ridges of the massive organ in the most intimate way. With a harsh shout, Alexander hips moved faster, pinning a moaning Hephaistion on the bed. Hephaistion, hazy with pleasure, took note of the powerful movement of Alexander's hips and buttocks, catching glimpses of that big cock as it was withdrawn before being shoved back to hit something inside his body. He wrapped his legs around the king's powerful hips and gripped his muscular torso. Holding tight was made almost impossible because of Alexander's forceful jabs and the slippery wetness of their sweat soaked bodies. Hephaistion lapped at the salty skin, breathing in the scent of his king. He would treasure this moment forever in his heart. He mewled softly when his climax was near, rubbing his slippery cock against Alexander's chest desperately. He choked back a scream when hands grabbed him tightly and a series of powerful thrusts were inflicted on his prostate. Overwhelmed he clung to Alexander's body for support while he was fucked continuously. He felt boneless when at last Alexander withdrew himself and draped him on the bed, hovering over him anxiously. "Are you all right," the king asked with uncharacteristic worry. Hephaistion smiled without opening his eyes and felt a wet kiss placed on his forehead. "Sleep now, my lo-,"but Hephaistion had drifted off, no longer hearing what the king was mumbling about.   
  
Cleopatra was waiting for him when he reentered her chambers. Instead of a triumphant grin he expected from her, Alexander was surprised when Cleopatra stiffly said, "Come with me, I have someone I would like you to meet."   
  
"What is going on, Cleopatra?" Alexander demanded.   
  
Cleopatra sighed softly and rubbed her temples. "Brother, just follow me."   
  
Intrigued and worried at the same time, Alexander followed his sister. Cleopatra was leading him to the reception hall. Had his mother come for a visit? But Cleopatra would have been ecstatic to see their mother again for she had missed her terribly. Besides, he would not have allowed his mother to be welcomed this way. He staggered to a halt at the entrance when he recognized the person inside. "Roxana!"   
  
Roxana rose to her feet and bowed gracefully before him. "I have come back, Alexander and this time I intend to stay."   
  
Cleopatra made her way inside her chambers still deep in thought. She knew that she had to hurry before everything was too late. Grabbing a quill, she started to write a message, sealing it after, and sending for her quickest messenger. She only hoped that the message got there just in time.   
  
  
"I don't understand." Alexander's eyes were wild as he tried to take in all of Roxana at once. She was still as beautiful as ever. How he had missed her so much, at times, he had thought of ending his life to follow her. Now, however, her presence only made him feel trapped and distressed at the same. She was supposed to have died! And yet, she was here wasn't she? She was very much alive and judging from the rather expensive dress she was wearing, none for the worse. "How? How did you survive? Your father said…."   
  
"My father lied to you! He never wanted us to be married, Alexander."   
  
"No! How can that be, Roxana? Oxyartes loved me as a son!" Alexander was starting to get angry. Someone or some people had lied to him. His thoughts shifted on Hephaistion--on all the horrible things he had said and done to Hephaistion. How could the prince ever forgive him now, when he could not forgive himself? What of the people of Alkomenai, the ones that they had slaughtered and killed without mercy and all because of her?   
  
"He did not want us bound to each other! He wanted Darius to have me. I was desperate, Alexander. I had to escape!" She threw herself into the king's arms. Alexander caught her fast and kissed her harshly. Thoughts of Hephaistion's mouth and his taste assaulted his senses and he abruptly pushed Roxana from his embrace. With shaking hands, he held her face. "Past is past. We can begin again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: HET sex! (arrgh)

  
Hephaistion sat down shakily on his bed when he heard the news: Roxana was alive! She was alive! But what of her supposed death and Alkomenai’s role in it? Was it all a lie? He could not believe it! He knew that Alexander hated them, but to lie outright just to destroy Alkomenai was just too cruel. He could understand Alexander’s cruelty before, but now…. He let out a tiny whimper of distress, clutching at his painful chest and sagged on the bed. Pain, anger, and emptiness made his eyes burn. He looked around his designated room not really seeing anything. He had to escape this place. He had to get away before the pain became too unbearable. If Alexander could see him now, he would probably laugh at his triumph over him. He would have jeered at him for having these strange feelings, feelings of longing and despair warring inside his heart while his mind screamed at him, berating him for allowing the barbarian to control him this way. Wiping away his tears impatiently, he inhaled deeply and stood up. Someone was coming. He prayed that it wasn’t the king.  
  
Bagoas entered his room after knocking softly. Wordlessly, the eunuch opened his arms and Hephaistion flung himself at him. The eunuch let the prince cry in his arms, saying nothing. When the sobs ended, he offered a clean cloth for the prince to wipe his face dry. “It is not all that bad,” Bagoas whispered, although his delicate face transformed into a grimace when he thought of Roxana.  
  
Hephaistion pulled away slightly from the eunuch and stared down morosely at his feet. “What happens now?” he asked dully. He wished for death now, more than ever.  
  
Bagoas affectionately caressed the prince’s bronze hair. “Do not fear anything, young Hephaistion. Princess Cleopatra has protected you and will continue to protect you. I am here, in fact, to reassure you of that promise.” Bagoas leaned in and whispered in Hephaistion’s ear, “She does not trust Roxana.”  
  
Hephaistion gazed back at him. “How—how is it that she is still alive?”  
  
Bagoas frowned. “I do not know. But I will find out later and I shall tell you. You deserve an answer,” he stood up slowly and gave Hephaistion a quizzical gaze. “King Alexander was very much surprised to see her.” He caught Hephaistion’s disbelieving gaze and nodded his head. “Yes, my prince. I can assure you that he, along with the rest of us, believed that Roxana had perished. But it isn’t so, is it?”  
  
Hephaistion bit his lower lip and looked away. So, Alexander had not known. He had not lied to him. His heart lightened, but then he remembered Roxana. He sought Bagoas’ knowing gaze once again and asked almost desperately, “The king—where is he now?”  
Bagoas looked away, but Hephaistion gripped his arms tightly. “Please tell me, Bagoas.”  
  
Bagoas looked a little uneasy. “He is dealing with the princess now.” He hugged Hephaistion swiftly before he stepped back. “I must return to my duties. Princess Cleopatra has ordered for you to stay in you bedroom. I will personally bring your meals.” Before Hephaistion could ask another question, Bagoas had already left him.  
  
Hephaistion dolefully sat down on his bed again and covered his face with his hands.  
  
  
Cleopatra tried not to glare at Roxana from across the banquet. How she hated the smug look on her face! She turned exasperated eyes to her brother, but he ignored her. Tonight, Alexander only had eyes for his long-lost fiancée. She looked around the room and locked eyes with Perdiccas. The young man offered a small smile, but that was all. Despite the occasion, which was a celebration of Roxanna’s homecoming, the mood of the gathering was subdued. Cleopatra could understand why. Everyone was confused and shocked at the turn of events, except for Roxana, of course. She could see that the rest of her brother’s companions were unsure of how to respond to the news. Did they not raze Alkomenai to avenge Roxana’s so-called death? Alkomenai had not been openly defiant of Alexander’s rule. But when word from Oxyartes got out about Roxana’s ravage and death, it had been the end of the city. Cleopatra frowned on her plate when she thought sadly of Hephaistion and wondered idly what the prince’s fate was going to be from now on. One thing was sure though, she would appeal to Alexander to give the prince his freedom.  
  
Roxana found herself hurried inside the dimly-lit chamber by a very enthusiastic Alexander. The king pushed her on the bed and proceeded to tear away his own clothes. Naked and already very aroused, Alexander joined Roxana on the bed. Ripping the clothes from her body, he kissed her violently.  
  
“It’s been too long. I can’t wait to taste you again.”  
  
Roxana wantonly pressed herself on his hard length and whispered coyly: “I have been empty for so long, fill me again, Alexander.” She let out a gasp when she was impaled. Arching her back, she allowed Alexander to press deeper inside her. She let out a raspy moan when he started pounding into her even as he grasped her breasts and suckled on one nipple. Roxana thrust up, clenching possessively around him, crying out softly. Alexander smiled down at her and pushed his cock in harder, delighting in her ecstatic yelps. He wrapped his mouth around her taut nipple and squeezed the other breast. He was spilling into her while she screamed and her body tightened convulsively. A vision of Hephaistion’s face suddenly appeared before Alexander and he pulled out his spurting cock abruptly; his cum splattering between Roxana’s thighs and on the soiled sheets.  
  
Roxana became aware of air brushing the wetness of her sex and the emptiness that followed. Her eyes widened in distress when a still aroused Alexander got up from the bed. “Alexander?”  
  
“I’m sorry.” He did not look at her but put on his robe and left the room.  
  
Hephaistion was roused from uneasy sleep when a shadow entered his room. He sat up abruptly, but the shadow was faster.  
  
“Hephaistion.”  
  
Hephaistion held his breath and let it out slowly. Alexander! “What do you---mmph!“  
  
Alexander kissed him furiously and only pulled away to chuck off Hephaistion’s chiton. “I can’t stop thinking about you and this. I crave for you, Hephaistion.”  
  
Hephaistion turned his face away; anger and desire warred inside him. Alexander licked and sucked at his neck while his fingers quested between the young prince’s legs. Hephaistion shut his eyes, squirmed, and inhaled sharply while he was prepared, easily submitting to the king’s need. This—this was why he needed to escape soon before it was too late for his redemption. He complied without fuss when he was turned on his knees and merely grabbed the bed to get ready for the king’s possession. And when Alexander finally slid into him, he arched back, widening his stance to buck into the pounding cock. Alexander was draped over him massaging his cock and relentlessly plowing his body, owning him, and branding him. And he let him.   
  
Hephaistion took deep breaths to calm his heart while Alexander roused himself from atop him. He watched while the king calmly dressed himself and quietly left. Hephaistion now knew what it felt like to be a whore. Refusing to acknowledge the pain that lurched in his heart, he got up slowly to clean himself. When he was done, he limped outside to gaze out into the balcony. As he pondered over the wide expanse of the universe, he cried once again for his freedom.  
  
  
Cleopatra sat down in front of Alexander at the breakfast table. Alexander continued to read through a scroll and drink from a cup.   
  
“How is Roxana?” she asked and pointedly stared at the empty chair beside him.  
  
Alexander stared briefly at her and continued reading. “She’s still sleeping.”  
  
Cleopatra leaned her elbows on the table. “I saw you last night outside my chambers.”  
  
Alexander continued to read.  
  
Cleopatra bit her lower lip and exhaled a deep breath. Alexander finally resolved to give her his undivided attention. “I have one wish to ask of you and I hope you give it to me, dearest brother.”  
  
Alexander steeled himself. He had a nasty feeling that whatever it was, it would be something he would be reluctant to give judging from his sister’s nervousness.  
  
“Now that Roxana is here, perhaps it would be best if you free Heph—“  
  
“No.” Alexander interrupted quietly, but clearly. He returned to reading the scroll.  
  
“But Alexander, he should be set free. He owes you nothing. Roxana herself admitted that everything was a farce!”  
  
Alexander sighed. “I don’t want to discuss this now, Cleopatra.”  
  
“But time is running out. He is a prince, Alexander. I’m afraid to think of what this whole experience is doing to him.”  
  
Alexander threw the scroll on the table angrily. “What are you saying?”  
  
Cleopatra sat up straighter on her chair. “I’m saying stop abusing the prince.” She flinched when Alexander snarled angrily at her.   
  
“You have no right! No right at all to tell me what to do!”  
  
Hurt and angry, she stood up and gazed steadily into his furious eyes. “You’re wrong. I have always been looking after you the same way you look after me. I love you, Alexander, but I will not stand by you if you refuse to give that young man what is rightfully his.”  
  
Alexander laughed bitterly. “There is nothing left of Alkomenai. He has nothing left to claim. I am doing him a great favor by giving him shelter.” Even as he said this, he could not look his sister in the eye. He knew she was right, but he could not see it now. He would never give up Hephaistion.  
  
“He still has his freedom to claim.” Cleopatra insisted softly. “It is the least that you could do.” Alexander said nothing. Cleopatra moved closer to her brother and touched his arm. “It is true that he has no where else to go, but what if he wants to leave this place? This place is a symbol of his captivity, Alexander. He might not want to stay here at all.”  
  
Alexander pulled away from her and stood up to leave. He halted when he saw that Roxana had just entered the room.   
  
“Alexander.” Roxana called huskily.   
  
Cleopatra respectfully inclined her head at her. “If you’ll excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to.” She took herself out of the room quickly, ignoring Alexander’s dark scowl and the heavy frown on Roxana’s forehead.  
  
“She is just as excitable when I last saw her.” Roxana said with force cheerfulness. She still had not gotten over the fact that Alexander had left her unsatisfied last night. She had to make sure that his lust and affection for her would not stray. She was ready to be the queen of Asia and rule beside him.  
  
To his credit, Alexander was very attentive or at least that was what she thought. After a while, he left her with the excuse that he needed to meet his closest companions.  
  
“You must come to my chamber for lunch, my love,” and she leaned in to give him a ravishing kiss, to give him something to think about.  
  
After a hearty breakfast, Roxana demanded for a tour around the palace. While she was being led to the various chambers, she caught sight of Bagoas. Greatly intrigued, she asked the slave the name of the eunuch.   
  
“Bagoas, my lady,” the female slave answered meekly.  
  
Roxana raised her eyebrow. “Where does he go to?” Bagoas looked too beautiful and graceful to be an ordinary eunuch from the harem, which reminded her to make sure to investigate who Alexander was sleeping with.  
  
“He is the king’s, my lady. But he also served as an assistant to Princess Cleopatra.”  
  
Roxana frowned and wondered why this eunuch was given too many responsibilities. “Is the king fond of him?”  
  
The slave hesitated, but Roxana flashed her quite a fierce look. “Y-Yes, my lady.”  
  
Roxana looked thoughtful. “How fond exactly? Does he bed this eunuch every night before I came back?”  
  
“My lady—,”  
  
“Don’t lie to me! Servants like to gossip and I’m sure you must be one of them.”  
  
“But I don’t—“The slave’s head reeled back as Roxana slapped her soundly. The girl covered her face and trembled.  
  
“You speak only of what I ask you to,” said Roxana coldly. “Now, again, tell me, who has the king been screwing more often lately?”  
  
“It-It’s the prince of Alkomenai, my-my lady.”  
  
Roxana gasped in shock. “He’s not dead?”  
  
But the slave was anxious to get away. “Please, I need to go.”  
  
Frowning maliciously at her, Roxana finally signaled for her to leave. She had more important things to think about. The slave bowed before taking herself off quickly.   
  
Alexander knew he was delaying. It was twenty minutes past his usual lunch, but he went on with his program to check the new breed of horses. There were people who were responsible for this, but he needed time to be alone. It never entered his head once to seek out Roxana’s company. He was too busy thinking about his problem with Hephaistion. Cleopatra was right of course. He needed to free the prince. He was no threat to him and his empire because the prince had nothing left. There was a tiny suggestion in his mind to rebuild Alkomenai and populate it again and then Hephaistion would have somewhere to go to. Why he bothered with this idea made him squirm uneasily. He could just proclaim that Hephaistion was free and then the prince could roam Babylon and the distant cities without his intervention. But the root of his dilemma was the fact that he wanted to intervene very much. Perhaps, it was in his nature to have difficulty letting go of his possessions. Hephaistion was one of his possessions and he was as rare as the oasis in the desert. But would the prince agree to stay as Alexander’s bedmate? Knowing how stubborn and independent the prince was, Alexander could foresee the prince refusing his bed and disappearing under his very nose, never to be seen again. This last thought made him clench his fists. Many times in their encounter he had tried to subdue and tame Hephaistion, but all those times he felt as if he was the one falling from a precipice. Hephaistion was not very good at showing his emotion. He guarded his heart too closely to give him a glimpse of what he felt. Alexander was almost jealous of Hephaistion himself for solely owning that heart. So, what was he to do? He had to find a way to keep Hephaistion in his kingdom!  
  
  
Despite Bagoas’ warning to keep inside his room, Hephaistion decided to help with the daily tasks needed to be done in the princess’ room. Cleopatra was off somewhere in the palace and Bagoas was doing an errand for her. Hephaistion was sorting the scrolls from one of the many chests in the princess’ bedroom when Roxana came in unannounced. Hephaistion had not seen her enter. Thus, when she heard her authoritative voice asking everyone to clear the room, he turned and met her gaze. She was eyeing him hungrily and there was a pulse pounding on her temple. Hephaistion got up quickly on his feet and moved towards the door, but Roxana blocked the door.  
  
“No stay. I want to look at you and talk to you.”  
  
Hephaistion tried not to show the anger and resentment he had for this woman. She had taken away everything that he had: Alkomenai and then Alexander. His face flushed when he thought about the king, arguing inside his head that he never had Alexander in the first place, and it made him hate the woman even more.  
  
“You look awfully young. No wonder Alexander finds much release in you.”  
  
Hephaistion gritted his teeth and said nothing.  
  
Roxana moved closer until only a couple of inches separated them. “You are beautiful, I can see that. But so is that eunuch Bagoas.” She watched Hephaistion’s blue eyes turned darker, suffused with heavy emotion. “Alexander loves to sample young and beautiful things and when he is done, he gives them to his men as toys.”  
  
Hephaistion clenched his fists. How he longed to slap her face, but he tried harder to control his temper.  
  
Roxana sensed his struggle and leaned in closer to lick the prince’s trembling mouth. With a cry, Hephaistion forcefully pushed at her, accidentally throwing her against the wall. This was the scene that met Alexander’s eyes. Hephaistion looked down at the fallen princess with contempt in his eyes. Roxana whimpered softly and touched her bleeding cheek where Hephaistion fingers had scratched her.  
  
“A-Alexander!” she cried and hauled himself into his arms.  
  
Hephaistion moved away from the scene, suddenly feeling sick. He knew what it must look from Alexander’s eyes and he cringed from it.  
  
Cleopatra’s servants came inside to investigate and Alexander barked an order for a physician. “And call Bagoas in here quickly,” he glanced up coldly into Hephaistion’s white face as he helped Roxana get to her feet. Hephaistion was rooted to the spot as he watched how Alexander murmured soothingly at the bitch and handled her with so much tenderness and care. He thought of the nights they spent together and there had been no tenderness there, only lust. It was very plain to see—Alexander did not care for him. He remained where he was and did not even utter a sound when Bagoas came to stand beside him, holding his hand comfortingly.  
  
“Bagoas bring Hephaistion to my room and lock him up.”  
  
Bagoas nodded politely as Alexander swept away to follow the entourage that was Roxana, the servants, and the physician. When they were gone, Bagoas turned to Hephaistion worriedly. “Tell me everything.”  
  
By the time they had arrived at the king’s chambers, Hephaistion was calm once again. Bagoas could not help but study him worriedly. Other than telling him the whole story, Hephaistion had said nothing else. Once they were inside, he spoke softly, “Hephaistion, everything will be all right.”  
  
Hephaistion shook his head and smiled sadly at him. “It will never be.”  
  
Hephaistion sat stiffly on a corner and waited for Alexander to arrive. He did not utter a sound when the knob turned and Alexander came in. He seemed to have forgotten the prince because he went directly to his wine cabinet to pour himself a cup. Hephaistion watched him, intrigued despite himself. Alexander drank half of the wine, shrugging off his outer garments. He stopped and then surprisingly addressed a startled Hephaistion. “Come here and undress me, Hephaistion.”  
  
A ruddy color came and went on Hephaistion’s cheeks, but he propelled his legs forward until he stood before the king. Alexander stared down at him pointedly and watched trembling fingers loosen his chiton. When he was bare, Hephaistion clung to the cloth like a lifeline as he tried not to stare at the king’s magnificent nakedness. Hands grabbed the chiton and threw it somewhere inside the room before his bronze hair was grasped tightly; and his face tilted very close to the king’s. “You have caused my fiancée pain, dearest Hephaistion. Now, I’m going to have to punish you.” Alexander breathed against his mouth and pulled the slender body tighter against him. Hephaistion gasped and closed his eyes. He opened them once again when he was released abruptly. Alexander had moved to the bed and sat down at the center of it. “You shall pleasure me, tonight. Do it well or I will have to grant Roxana’s demand for your punishment in her hands.”   
  
“I did not mean it! It was an accident!” he said harshly.  
  
“No? Then prove it.” Alexander spread his legs and pointed at his arousal. “Prove it here and pleasure me.”  
  
Hephaistion’s breath caught. He could not help it. Alexander was too beautiful for his own good. The sight of him like this made him want to beg for it. Besides, those grey eyes were sparkling and teasing at him and held a pleasurable promise. With trembling hands, the prince undressed before the king, knowing that he had his rapt attention. He kicked off the chiton and slowly climbed on the bed to kneel between Alexander’s wide, open legs. Hesitating, he looked up, afraid to see mockery and contempt, but Alexander merely murmured soothingly and very slowly guided his bronze head between his thighs. Hephaistion inhaled his lover’s musky scent and opened his mouth, his tongue coming out to lick delicately at the slit. Alexander leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, moaning in need. The gentle touches of Hephaistion’s tongue had escalated to something more.  
  
The prince sucked him in, running his slick tongue on the underside of the throbbing cock. He had grown very fond of this cock and could not help but squirm impatiently when he thought of its massive width rammed inside his passage. He moaned around his mouthful and was quickly pulled up by strong arms. Alexander made him sit on his thighs. Raising his hips a bit, Hephaistion rode the oiled fingers that prepared him for something more satisfying.  
  
Alexander started pulling out his slick fingers and groaned as Hephaistion’s muscles clamped around him. He kissed the prince hard and grabbed his hips. Hephaistion whimpered when he was penetrated in one swift stroke. Not giving him time to adjust, Alexander urged him to move, gripping his buttocks to slam him up and down. Hephaistion cried out loudly this time and it drew a lustful groan from Alexander. The king‘s mouth closed around his left nipple and sucked it relentlessly as their bodies moved back and forth.   
  
The prince tightened his muscles around the cock and was rewarded by hands grabbing his ass and the rapid and hard pounding that took his breath away and melted his insides. He came crying out Alexander’s name and whimpered when he was flipped on the bed. Alexander sought out his own release, thrusting harder and deeper and finally, coating his passage with abundant seed. They both slumped on the bed, sweaty and panting for breath, but sated. Alexander leaned on his elbow to survey the prince’s body. His seed was leaking out of Hephaistion’s hole and there were finger marks on his ass cheeks. He had been thoroughly used. He lay back on the bed with a sigh of satisfaction.  
  
Hephaistion lay awake while Alexander slept soundly, holding him fiercely and possessively in his arms. The prince attempted to pull away and ended up nearly being smothered when Alexander curled around his body. Sighing in frustration, Hephaistion studied the king’s handsome face. He looked like a boy, still arrogant, but a boy. Without volition, the prince lifted his fingers to touch the silky tresses adorning the beautiful face and sighed again. If only they had met differently and came together with his consent and not by force; he believed that he could fall in love with him. Hephaistion’s fingers faltered sharply and he pulled away; his heart thudded madly against his chest, and a painful, yet exhilarating emotion filled him. Love?—it was impossible! Only his father after his mother’s death had given him unconditional love. After him, the world had brought him nothing but hate, pain, and torment. He turned forcefully on the other side and tried vainly to ignore Alexander’s hand between his crotch. Yet, deep in the night, roused by hungry kisses and fervent hands, Hephaistion clung to the king and pushed back wantonly to invite his rock hard cock inside his body again, and again.  
  
He had gotten used to waking up alone that he evinced no surprise when the king was gone a few hours away from sunrise. Gingerly, Hephaistion cleaned and dressed himself, and when he was done, he made his way to his room. He took a quick bath before he presented himself to the medical wing, unaware that he was not limping.  
  
Philip was amazed when he saw the prince walked into the medical facility without any trace of limp, and best of all, without his crutches. He dropped the scroll in his hands and came before the prince, hugging him jubilantly. “I knew it. I knew you could do it!”  
  
Startled, Hephaistion looked down at his legs and instantly paled. Philip was at his side immediately and invited him to sit down.  
  
A few minutes later, Hephaistion thankfully accepted a cup of steaming coffee from the ecstatic physician. Philip assured him that the coffee was of the best kind.  
  
“I should have prepared something to celebrate this amazing development. Hephaistion, you have no idea just how glad I am to see you walk normally again!”  
  
Hephaistion blushed, truly happy for once. “You have been very patient with me. I can never thank you enough…especially in my…position,” he stuttered awkwardly.  
  
Philip shook his head at him fondly and took his hands in his. “I’ve told you before that you remind me of my brother. There is no payment due me that has not been granted already. My payment was your recovery!”  
  
Hephaistion could not stop the stinging wetness in his eyes, but he tried valiantly to contain the sobs that threatened to consume him. He thanked the Gods for giving him Philip, Bagoas, and Cleopatra, even Old Socrates. He thought of Alexander, but he pulled away from his thoughts abruptly and listened to Philip’s ramblings about his family. He knew that Philip wanted to learn more about him; his father and Alkomenai. He realized now that Philip must have pushed away the curiosity to find out why he had suffered before his captivity. But he did not want to talk about it. He did not want the physician to pity him or suffer in thoughts for him. The physician already had enough trouble coaxing him back to wellness to be bothered by his unpleasant past.   
  
When Bagoas went in to check on the prince (since he had been told of the prince’s secret routine beforehand), he was just as effusive as Philip was of the prince’s complete recovery.   
  
“And I shall have to report this to the princess. You know that she asks about your progress everyday.”  
  
Hephaistion nodded and smiled softly. Bagoas hugged him again before he took his leave.  
  
  
  
  
Cleopatra was just waking up when Bagoas entered. She noted the wide smile on the eunuch’s delicate face and dismissed her maids immediately. “Good news, dear friend?”  
  
“Yes princess. Hephaistion—he has completely lost his limp. He can walk freely again!”  
  
Cleopatra put her hand on her mouth and let out a soft scream and then she sprang up on the bed and hugged Bagoas, laughing like a child than a dignified princess. Bagoas just grinned and chuckled with her.  
  
The maids outside the room looked at each other in a puzzled way, but smiled nonetheless. If their kind and generous princess was happy, then they were too.  
  
When Cleopatra had composed herself, Bagoas told her to sit while he prepared a cup of tea the way she liked it.  
  
Cleopatra sobered as she thought of her brother’s refusal to free Hephaistion. Now that the prince had achieved full physical recovery, freedom would be the next preoccupation in Hephaistion’s mind.  
  
“I’m still a little worried about that incident with Roxana yesterday, princess. What if the king really decides to punish Hephaistion?” Bagoas said worriedly as he offered the tea to the silent royalty.  
  
Cleopatra drank her tea and dismissed Bagoas’ worry with a wave of her hand. “I don’t think so. One of the maids I told to spy reported that Alexander left his rooms before sunrise and looked cheerful. I’m guessing he already gave Hephaistion his ‘punishment,’” she finished wryly, an amused smile on her face.  
  
Bagoas smiled in amusement too. They both knew one thing for sure: Alexander could not get enough of Hephaistion.  
  
“That is why my brother refuses to give him up. While I want Hephaistion to be the one to satisfy Alexander, my heart goes out to him. Our innocent friend needs to be loved and taken cared of, Bagoas. He is not a whore. If Alexander continues to use him this way, I’m afraid we will lose him; that he will wilt away in his sadness.” Cleopatra finished her tea and sat the cup down heavily on the table.  
  
Bagoas kept his silence. He felt that the princess was up to something. He only hoped it was not more trouble.  
  
  
  
Seated before Alexander at the breakfast table, Roxana gazed at her fiancé sharply. “Did you punish the insolent slave, Alexander?”  
  
Alexander startled from reading a report. He looked at Roxana squarely in the eye and nodded. “You have no need to worry, I already did. But, I would have to ask you to stay away from him from now on,” he went back to reading his scroll.  
  
Roxana sipped juice from a glass and studied the king, weighing her influence on him. “Why not give him over to one of your men?”  
  
Alexander stiffened and his hands shook from anger and unexplainable fear at the vision of a crying and helpless Hephaistion raped by one of his men. “That…would never happen,” he said coldly and glared icily at his fiancée. “Leave matters that do not concern you, Roxana,” he told her firmly before he stood up to leave her. Roxana seethed silently and slam her glass on the table with relish.  
  
Alexander strolled around to talk to his men. They were quite content to enjoy their extended vacation and jokingly pleaded for the king to think about settling down in married life. Alexander laughed and joked with them, but said nothing about marriage. Marriage was, in fact, the farthest thought in his mind. All this time while he spent time with his men, he wondered where Hephaistion was and if he had eaten. He hoped that the prince did not suffer too much from his rough handling and his excessive lust for him. He had finally admitted that he crave for the prince’s body so very much, it hurt to think about it. Hephaistion had awaken a unquenchable passion within him, so that all he could think about was the next time he could bury his raging cock balls deep within the sweet, tight body and feel the clenching walls quaked around him in surrender. He groaned and pushed those carnal thoughts away to follow Nearchus and receive reports about his navigation around the kingdom.  
  
**  
  
  
Philip gazed sharply at Cleopatra, who waited imperiously for his reply.  
  
“But my princess…that is a very dangerous task you ask of me!”  
  
Cleopatra nodded her head wisely. “I know, but there is no other way.”  
  
Philip turned away and massaged his forehead. “No, there has to be another. If he finds out—“  
  
“If…if…and he would never until it is too late,” said Cleopatra with confidence.  
  
Philip shook his head. ‘There would be hell to pay,” he groaned “You know that he could never give him up, but with the prince—“  
  
“Do you wish for Hephaistion to suffer more?” she asked sharply. “You think this does not pain me? I love Alexander so much, but I feel for Hephaistion. Bagoas and Roxana would be there to make sure he recovers.”  
  
“He could kill you, my princess,” Philip said in a low voice.  
  
Cleopatra nodded her head again. “I thought of that, but that would never happen. The worse he could do is send me back to Pella.”  
  
Philip still looked worried and Cleopatra smiled coaxingly at him. “Please Philip. I need you to back me on this. I only need to meet with people who are loyal to me. Your job is to convince Hephaistion”  
  
The physician slowly nodded his head. “It shall be done, tonight.”  
  
**  
  
Hephaistion moved slowly around the stables, disguising himself with a limp. It would never do to let anyone else see that he could walk properly again. He knew Alexander would be informed immediately and then he would probably be incarcerated within the palace. He stopped and sat down slowly on a shady tree, a little winded. He did not know that pretending to limp was twice as harder as the real one. He watched the paddocks idly and slowly became aware of voices raised in confusion, and then alarm. He stood up immediately and listened to the neighs of a horse. From the sound of him, the horse was distressed. Very curious now, the prince turned to the right and saw a magnificent ebony horse. A look of awe crossed his face, before it tightened in anger when one stable boy took out a whip to subdue the increasingly agitated horse. Without thinking clearly about what he was doing, Hephaistion pushed himself forward, oblivious to the shouts and curses at him to move away. Alexander’s companions, Cleitus the Black and Nearchus looked at each other in utter surprise and then alarm. Was the king’s captive planning on killing himself?  
  
“Get Alexander!” Cleitus barked at his companion and moved towards Hephaistion, intending to grab him before Bucephalus decided to stomp him to death. He stopped short and felt that his heart would burst from terror when Bucephalus whinnied and raised his hooves high above Hephaistion’s head.   
  
Hephaistion deftly moved away from the brute’s hooves and quickly grasped the rope around its neck with astonishing strength and dexterity. Before the horse could do more than neigh in displeasure, Hephaistion was already murmuring to it softly, caressing its black mane with a soothing hand. Noticing that the horse seemed nervous of his own shadow, the prince coaxed the excitable animal to face the sun, and smiled softly when the animal snorted softly and then docilely nuzzled the side of his face. Hephaistion chuckled and turned the brute’s face to his wonderingly; he was completely unaware of his breathless audience.  
  
The small crowd shook itself from its stupor when Nearchus came back, Alexander in tow. Alexander had glimpsed Bucephalus from afar. His horse had been deemed untamable until he had volunteered to be the one to subdue him. As he hurried to Bucephalus’ side, he hoped that no one had been foolish enough to take on his horse alone. His heart almost gave out when he saw a familiar figure hunched before Bucephalus. Hephaistion! Even as he ran to the prince’s side, his eyes sought out for blood and fatal wounds, forgetting Bucephalus completely. He gaped in surprise when Hephaistion suddenly lifted his head and turned to face Bucephalus squarely, chuckling softly. “H-Hephaistion?” The prince looked at him blankly and then flushed guiltily. He watched interestedly when Hephaistion moved back only to have Bucephalus following him, nudging him playfully. Hephaistion turned redder and lifted a hand to ward off the horse softly, but he noted the delight and pure pleasure on the prince’s face as he turned to the horse again. He suddenly felt very jealous of Bucephalus! He caught up with them and pulled Bucephalus’ reins into his hands. Bucephalus turned to him and snorted softly and unexpectedly nudged the surprised prince hard enough to push him into Alexander’s open arms. Hephaistion caught his breath as he sunk into the king’s arms, closing his eyes as a wave of belonging washed over him. Alexander clutched him tightly and then laughed softly. “Even Bucephalus knows who you are.” He ran his hand tenderly on Hephaistion’s hair. “You’re mine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Het sex ahead, Non-con scene, and use of drugs. The scenes involving A/H will be very, very graphic, so take note.

Hephaistion caught his breath as he sunk into the king’s arms, closing his eyes as a wave of belonging washed over him.  
  
Alexander clutched him tightly and then laughed softly. "Even Bucephalus knows who you are." He ran his hand tenderly on Hephaistion’s hair. "You’re mine."  
  
Hephaistion gazed up at him and their eyes met. Alexander stared down at him gravely, the smile was gone. There was something in his eyes that made the prince tremble and hold his breath as the king lifted his chin. He shut his eyes and parted his lips, eager to receive his kiss; instead he felt the warmth of Alexander’s thumb caressing his lower lip. Hephaistion opened his eyes in disappointment and was rewarded with the hard onslaught of the king’s mouth savagely smothering his gasp of surprise. He clung unto broad shoulders as he was effortlessly scooped and carried towards the beckoning hills. The crowd parted in hushed silence. The king’s companions exchanged huge grins.  
  
Hephaistion barely registered that he was lying on soft grass conscious only of Alexander’s tongue invading his mouth and the warmth of his body pressed tightly against him. He cried out softly when his mouth was released and heard the king’s chuckle. Mortified, the prince stared up with a mixture of hurt and a little anger.  
  
Alexander caught him by the hair and bent to kiss him again, hard. "This is not the place, Hephaistion," he murmured huskily. He stole one last kiss from Hephaistion’s upturned lips before he reluctantly pulled away to catch his breath and steady the beating of his heart. How was it that in such a short time, the little prince had him acting like an animal in heat? His comrades knew of his moderation for sex. They must have been greatly surprised and albeit amused to witness their king pawning over the ravishing prince--and he was indeed ravishing. Alexander looked back to stare at Hephaistion in open admiration. Over the months, the young prince may have left behind his innocence but he retained that untouched look. This bothered Alexander for some reason. He did not want anyone getting ideas about claiming the prince for his own. That aura of innocence was a beacon for trouble.  
  
He abruptly stood up and spoke brusquely, "Get back to the palace, Hephaistion. You will not wander on your own without my permission."  
  
Hephaistion stiffened at the order. Alexander was always good at putting him in his place. He stood up and gazed longingly after the king’s retreating back. Hephaistion bit his lower lip and started his walk back toward the palace; making sure to have the limp in place.  
  
Alexander saw Philip before the physician spotted him. Philip looked hurried and agitated. "Here Philip!"  
  
Philip quickly moved towards him. "Alexander, Hephaistion? I heard that he had an encounter with Bucephalus?" The physician grabbed Alexander’s hands urgently. "Tell me it didn’t happen again!"  
  
"Rest easy, Philip. Hephaistion should be on his way back to the palace. But what do you mean when you said ‘It didn’t happen again‘?" Surely Philip would have told him everything to do with Hephaistion?  
  
"My lord! He fell off his horse! That was why he had the limp--and….," Philip suddenly remembered that the king was not supposed to know that the prince had recovered from his limp. He cursed himself inwardly and prayed that Alexander did not notice his slip.  
  
"Why didn’t you tell me that he fell off his horse? he asked the physician sternly.  
  
"I-I’m sorry my lord. You did not seem to care much about the prince’s condition before," he spoke in mild reproof.  
  
Alexander’s eyes glinted but then he smiled. "I know I could always trust in you to tell me the truth, Philip."  
  
Philip shifted his eyes uncomfortably, but Alexander was already moving towards the palace intent on finding Hephaistion.  
  
*****  
  
Hephaistion found himself pressed against the wall and looked up into Alexander’s face  
  
"Why didn’t you tell me you fell off your horse?"  
  
Hephaistion shuddered at the softness of that voice. Hands cupped his face gently--almost reverently--and he closed his eyes, biting his lower lip to keep from moaning. His hands wound up on the king’s shoulders, willing himself to be taken once again into strong arms, pressed even more tightly against the hard lines of muscular body. He gasped softly when warm lips touched his forehead instead. Wide-eyed he stared at the barbarian king in utter surprise.  
  
"Why Hephaistion?" Alexander persisted. He could feel Hephaistion’s hands on his shoulders tighten reflexively. Slowly he watched as confusion gave way to anger in Hephaistion’s eyes.  
  
"Why should I tell you? It was not for you to know," whispered Hephaistion bitterly.  
  
Alexander did not know what to say to that. He felt guilty. Hephaistion was right to feel angry. He hadn’t really cared for Hephaistion, but that was in the past. He moved to fully cover Hephaistion’s smaller frame with his and pressed soft kisses on the beautiful face. "Then I ask you to tell me now. I’m listening, Hephaistion."  
  
Hephaistion trembled even more as the warm lips moved lower to suck on the sensitive skin on his neck. He grasped the broad shoulders convulsively and cried out softly when Alexander ground his arousal against his thighs rhythmically.  
  
"A-Alexander," Hephaistion lifted his face and his mouth was crushed in a furious kiss.  
  
"Zeus, Hephaistion!" Alexander murmured thickly after reluctantly tearing his mouth away from his young lover. He forcefully stilled both Hephaistion and himself from moving. Panting harshly, the two stared into each other’s passion-glazed eyes. "Talk, I just want to talk." His hands trembled as he pried the prince’s arms from around his shoulders.  
  
Embarrassed, Hephaistion immediately flattened himself against the wall, trying to get away from the king’s presence.  
  
Alexander grabbed the prince and led him back to his room.  
  
He pushed Hephaistion to sit on the bed and stood away from him several feet away. If he wanted to talk then he needed to put space between them. He gazed down at the prince’s flush face. "Now you will tell me what happened to you."  
  
  
Hephaistion slowly paled. He stared wide-eyed at the king as if he was mad. He had no intention of telling Alexander his past. It would only make his humiliation worse than it already was. He shook his head gently. "I can’t."  
  
Alexander’s eyes glinted dangerously. "Can’t or won’t?"  
  
Hephaistion sighed deeply. Why must he always be so stubborn? Why can’t he just leave him alone? "I won’t tell you," he firmly replied.  
  
He was completely unprepared for Alexander’s sudden descent; hands grabbed and shook him by the shoulders.  
  
"That was an order, Hephaistion. You will tell me everything about your past, now!"  
  
The violence of his anger was unexpected and the prince glared back at the king in defiance. "You don’t own my mind, barbarian king and neither do you own my trust."  
  
Something lit inside Alexander, something that made him want to thrash Hephaistion for those words that tore at his heart. Suddenly it became too much. He could not understand why this young foreigner could affect him this way. He pulled the prince to his feet roughly. "I own you Hephaistion!" His gray eyes moved up and down Hephaistion’s whole shaking form insolently. "I own every single inch of your filthy body. You are my whore!" He wanted to scream at him--no--beg him to take back his words. How could he not know what he was feeling? Could it be possible that Hephaistion felt nothing for him? No! It just was not possible! Besieged by this sudden fear, he did not see the blow until it connected with his face.  
  
Hephaistion’s fist connected with the king’s face before he was effortlessly shackled; hands twisted behind his back.  
  
"You’ll get punished for that. It seems that Cleopatra has had a very bad influence on your behavior, prince," Alexander spat the title cruelly and then barked at his guards. He shoved Hephaistion toward the flabbergasted sentries. "Take him to the dungeons and no one, not even Cleopatra can get him out of there, understood?"  
  
The guards traded inscrutable looks but answered in affirmative. The turn of events confused them immensely. Although the prince was still prisoner, they had been strictly instructed by the princess and the king himself that Hephaistion was to be treated with conditional deference, meaning that no one other than the king himself could touch or hurt Hephaistion. It seemed that the king had had enough of the prince and was ready to start punishing him again.  
  
Hephaistion was trembling as he was led away. He could not understand how quickly things have escalated from passion to violence. While he was completely unsurprised that Alexander had once again turned his back on him, the betrayal cut through his heart deeply more than he would ever care to admit. Then again hadn’t he himself told the king that he did not trust him? He hurt when he said that but it was the truth and he had tasted bitterness as he said those words. How could he trust him when he feared more pain and humiliation? He wanted¾wished desperately to give his trust to the king and be trusted in return. He craved for it despite Alexander’s treatment of him. If only he knew how completely he had conquered the prince of Alkomenai.  
  
Bagoas was on his way to Alexander’s room when he saw Hephaistion being marched by the guards. He took one look at Hephaistion ashen face and hurried back to Cleopatra’s room.  
  
******  
  
Cleopatra paced her room in agitation. She had sent Bagoas to fetch Philip. They had to get on with their plan for them to be successful and the timing was just right, since her brother seemed to have returned to spiting Hephaistion’s presence in his kingdom. She looked up and heaved a sigh of relief when Perdiccas came in.  
  
"Thank the Gods! How is he?"  
  
Perdiccas’ caught the princess’ hand in his and kissed it. "You have no need to fear Cleopatra. I have personally looked into Hephaistion’s condition. He is well cared for despite his stay in the dungeons."  
  
Cleopatra sat down slowly on a chair and smiled mistily up at him. "Thank you! I tried talking to Alexander but he refused to see me. I swear to Zeus that he’s getting more impossible when it comes to Hephaistion."  
  
"So you don’t know what caused this?"  
  
"No, but Bagoas might know," Cleopatra sighed.  
  
Perdiccas could feel the distress in the princess’ voice. She did really care for Hephaistion. He frowned, but he caught her hand and squeezed it. "I promise you I will protect Hephaistion with my life."  
  
*****  
  
Hephaistion was looking out of the dungeon window, wondering what was going to happen to him. Perdiccas had checked on him hours before. He had been very kind and had assured him of his safety. He, however, could not give reassurance of his fast removal from incarceration. Hephaistion understood. His life, as always, was in Alexander’s hands.  
  
"Hephaistion!"  
  
Hephaistion’s face lit up when he saw Philip and eagerly accepted the physician’s warm hug. "How are you holding up, lad?" asked Philip anxiously.  
  
Hephaistion looked down at his hands and smiled without mirth. "I’m still breathing, Philip." He turned to look out longingly once again from the dungeon window. Softly, he touched the bars with the palm of his hand.  
  
Philip knew he could no longer delay his mission. He must tell Hephaistion now. "If you were free, where would you go?" he asked quietly.  
  
Hephaistion pulled his palm back and looked at him sharply. There was something in Philip’s voice that told him that the physician was planning something. "What are you thinking, Philip?"  
  
Philip looked behind him, making sure that no one was watching and then he gestured for the prince to keep quiet. "This was Princess Cleopatra’s idea, but I have agreed to this, Hephaistion. We will let you go lad."  
  
Hephaistion gaped at him. "G-Go? What do you mean?"  
  
Philip pushed Hephaistion to sit on the cot and spoke to him earnestly. "We have a plan to set you free, to get you out of here."  
  
Hephaistion shook his head softly, voice cracking. "Free from the dungeons?" Even as he asked the question he knew what the answer was and dreaded it.  
  
Philip shook him gently on the shoulders and Hephaistion was immediately reminded of Alexander. "No, Hephaistion, out of here; out of Babylon; far from Alexander."  
  
The breath seemed to have left Hephaistion’s lungs and he had to gasp out, wrestling himself out of Philip’s grasp. He looked outside the window; his mind and heart troubled by conflicting thoughts and emotions. Yes he wanted to be free, but he didn’t want to leave Alexander. The realization sent a painful twist inside his heart. It was already too late for his salvation. He was in love…with Alexander.  
  
"I know it’s risky. We all do, but this is the only way for you to be free," Philip went on to say.  
  
"He would never set me free," Hephaistion whispered. He had said it before and only realized the true meaning of his words.  
  
"The Princess has enlisted Perdiccas’ help among others. Many are loyal to her."  
  
Hephaistion looked back at Philip. Alexander would never love him back. He would probably cast him away if he learned of his feelings for him, especially now with Roxana around. "Do you really think it can be done?" he asked seriously.  
  
Philip noticed the paleness of his face and heard the acceptance in his voice and studied the young prince sharply. "Are you all right, Hephaistion? I know this is a shock to you."  
  
"When? When can it be done?"  
  
Philip smiled at him. "As soon as the opportunity arises."  
  
******  
  
Cleitus and Ptolemy studied their king quietly. Alexander was drinking cup after cup of wine seemingly intent on losing consciousness. They looked at each other.  
  
"I heard from Perdiccas that he has Hephaistion locked down the dungeons," murmured Cleitus offhandedly.  
  
"Yes. Yet no one really knows why, not even Bagoas," said Ptolemy thoughtfully.  
  
Cleitus looked around. "Where in hell fire is Perdiccas? He should know a thing or two about what’s going on."  
  
"I doubt if he can come up here. He’s guarding Hephaistion like a mother hen to appease Cleopatra."  
  
Cleitus snorted and drank from his cup again. "I wonder what Alexander is planning to do next."  
  
Ptolemy crossed his arms and sighed. "I don’t know my friend, but if you ask me, he should just go and marry Hephaistion."  
  
Cleitus choke on his wine and he stared at Ptolemy incredulously before bursting into a hearty laugh.  
  
Ptolemy grinned and raised his cup, thinking that he had just discovered what Alexander’s problem was.  
  
They both turned their attention back to the festivities at hand when the lilting sounds of a kithara filled the room.  
  
"Who’s that luscious boy, Ptolemy? demanded Cleitus.  
  
Ptolemy just shook his head and noticed Alexander drinking in the youth’s refreshing beauty. Nearly as handsome as Hephaistion, but not more so. He drank more from his cup. This was going to be trouble--at least for Hephaistion.  
  
Bagoas too had noticed the king’s rapt attention on the new boy. He felt angry on Hephaistion’s behalf. He was worried too for his friend. What if the king suddenly decided to have this boy as his newest lover? What would happen to Hephaistion? He shook his head and caught the king’s eye. Alexander was beckoning him.  
  
"Bagoas, who is that boy?"  
  
Bagoas bit his lower lip. "Euxenippus, my lord."  
  
"Euxenippus," whispered Alexander. The said boy was smiling coyly at him. Alexander shifted his gaze to the ripe, red lips and slender shoulders. He gulped down from his cup as is gaze moved down the boy’s naked chest, peaking nipples, and down long, graceful limbs. He pushed thoughts of Hephaistion from his mind. He was exhausted from feeling hurt, anger, and remorse among other things. Hephaistion was driving him crazy with the myriad of emotions inside his heart¾emotions alien to him. He needed a distraction. Perhaps what he needed was a new body to warm his bed.  
  
Bagoas watched him finished off his cup of wine and called Euxenippus to him.  
  
  
******  
  
The boy was hot and very eager. Once they were both naked, Euxenippus nimbly climbed between Alexander’s thighs and bent his beautiful head, mouth open and tongue sticking out to lick the underside of his cock. Alexander grunted and grabbed the brown curls, urging him to take more. The boy was good at it, very good and way ahead of Hephaistion. But it was Hephaistion’s face that persisted in Alexander’s head as he closed his eyes and thrust his cock into the wet cavern; Hephaistion innocent mouth and tongue delicately sampling him and tasting his cum with relish. Groaning, he pulled his cock from Euxenippus mouth and pushed him down on the bed.  
  
Euxenippus raised his hips and spread himself wide so the king could see his glistening and quivering hole. He had prepared himself before playing his kithara. He knew the king would not be able to resist him. He licked his lips as he gazed down the huge cock positioned at his entrance, dripping wet from a combination of spit and cum. He whimpered in pleasure and pain as the cock pushed inside him. He impaled himself on the last few inches eagerly, shaking with need, hungry for the fucking. Then Alexander drove in and out of him, drilling his insides hard and fast. The bed shook as they coupled and Euxenippus clawed the sheets, holding on as the king rode him furiously. He cried out his pleasure, begging for more. No one had taken him as intensely as the king was doing. Incoherent from the pleasure he was getting and moaning boisterously from beneath Alexander, he never noticed his lover crying out another name.  
  
******  
  
Hephaistion slumped on the cot and finally gave in to his tears. He was tired but he could not sleep. He could not get Alexander from his head. He thought about Philip’s news and the tears flew down his cheeks even more. That Alexander would not miss him was like a death blow and if he did pursue him, it would be to finish his mission of vengeance and humiliation. Wiping impatiently at his tears, the prince looked out of the small window again and chided himself. There were more pressing things to think about. Philip told him to prepare himself. His escape could happen at any opportune time. His gaze shifted around the small cot and the surrounding darkness. Letting out a deep mournful sigh he slowly lay down on the bed and shut his teary eyes.  
  
******  
  
Alexander pulled away from Euxenippus’ clinging form and sat down on his massive bed. A strangled sob tore from his mouth as he thought of his young prince in the dungeons. He knew what he had done and there was nothing he could do to redeem himself in the prince’s eyes. How he must loath him now. He knew that the only way he could attain forgiveness was to set him free. He could not do it. He loved him. He was sure of that now. If only Hephaistion knew just how much. He got up from the bed and started to clean and dress himself.  
  
He passed the sentries and continued his way down to the dungeons. He stopped on his tracks when he caught sight of Perdiccas gingerly slumped on a chair seemingly asleep. He moved closer and addressed his friend. "Perdiccas?"  
  
Perdiccas looked up at him and frowned. "Alexander? What brings you here?"  
  
Alexander’s face tightened. "I should be the one asking you that. Are you here because of Hephaistion?"  
  
Perdiccas nodded his head toward a dungeon door. "Someone has to protect him."  
  
Jealousy, fearless and burning, rose from Alexander’s chest and he struggled with himself; tried to keep it down. "There is no need for it," he said in a clip voice and turned his back, stopping only to say in a gruff voice: "Set him free. Bring him back to Cleopatra."  
  
Perdiccas stood up and frowned at his retreating back. Sighing, he called one of the guards to open the door to Hephaistion’s dungeon. He was not letting Hephaistion sleep here even for one night.  
  
Hephaistion found himself bundled up and gently ushered out of the dungeons. Still sleepy, he allowed the person to lead him, innocently trusting the same person to deliver him to safety.  
  
Perdiccas looked down at him and smiled, and then frowned as he got himself wondering how young the prince really was. Gazing at him now in this vulnerable state, he looked barely out of his teens. He fervently hoped that Hephaistion was at least in his twenties with everything that had been done to him. Engrossed in his thoughts, Perdiccas did not see Alexander’s shadow following in his wake; silently watching with burning eyes and fisted hands. But then Alexander too failed to see Roxana’s wrathful eyes on Hephaistion’s slumped form.  
  
******  
  
"Well, it seems that our chance has passed. This time anyway," Cleopatra sighed and cautiously drank her scalding tea.  
  
Philip nodded his head mutely.  
  
Cleopatra placed down her cup abruptly. "We should at least be happy that my brother has removed him from the dungeons."  
  
Philip looked around. "Where is he, Princess?"  
  
"In his room and Bagoas is with him. I instructed our dear friend that no one must disturb him. I want to wring Alexander’s neck," she finished angrily.  
  
Philip merely shook his head. "I do understand him at some point."  
  
Cleopatra bit her lower lip. "As I do. I’m his sister after all."  
  
Philip looked at her. "Are we going through it?"  
  
Cleopatra nodded her head.  
  
  
******  
  
Bagoas gently covered the prince with a blanket and shook his head sorrowfully when he saw the evidence of tears on the beautiful face. Even in his sleep, Hephaistion was restless; constantly kicking the sheets from his form as he struggled from some unseen force. Bagoas found that a gentle rubbing on the back lulled the young man back into restful sleep. As a consequence, he decided to stay a while longer to watch him sleeping. He turned in surprise when someone came inside the room. He locked eyes with a slave who timidly called his name. Bagoas took one last look at Hephaistion and approached the girl.  
  
"Pardon Bagoas, but the king has asked for your presence in his room."  
  
Bagoas frowned. He had been told by one of the sentries that Alexander did not want to be disturbed, locked as was with that pretty boy Euxenippus. Reluctantly, he followed the slave toward the west side of the palace.  
  
******  
  
Roxana grinned widely when she saw that Bagoas had left. She gestured for someone to follow her. Outside Hephaistion’s designated room, she paused and trained her sharp gaze on her companion. "Do your job well. I expect nothing less from you."  
  
The woman nodded her head and went inside the room. Holding the bottle of wine firmly on one hand, she begun to loosen her clothes with the other. Silk scattered all over the floor , the woman looked down at Hephaistion’s handsome angelic face and licked her lips. This was certainly a job well worth her time. She pulled the sheets off the prince’s form, pleased to see that he was naked underneath the covers. Slowly and gracefully, she climbed on the bed and settled between Hephaistion’s thighs. She resisted touching the gorgeous body intimately just yet. Not until she had taken the wine. Uncorking the bottle, she sipped a bit of wine and then went down to kiss Hephaistion. The prince felt something wet and slippery touched his mouth and instinctively licked his lips. He tasted something bitter and sweet at the same time. He half rose on the bed shocked at seeing a nude female suggestively rocking against him.  
  
"W-Who are you?" he managed to croak.  
  
The woman tipped a bottle of liquid on her mouth and then swooped down to kiss Hephaistion hard. Hephaistion found himself once again a recipient of the strangely sweet and suddenly intoxicating liquid. All of a sudden, he felt as if he was on fire especially when the female started humping him lasciviously. Heartbeat thundering against his ribs, he struggled as he was infused with another mouthful of drink. He nearly swoon and gasped, grabbing hold of anything his hands made contact with. The woman caught his hands and placed them on her ample breasts. His mind went blank and with surprising strength, he grabbed the woman by the ass and propelled her towards his growing cock. With a cry, he thrust himself inside the hot passage. He was caught in the heat and the delicious pleasure of it. The woman moved up and down wildly on top of his cock while his mouth and hands feasted on her. He could not stop sucking and nibbling on every inch of her skin; she tasted like ambrosia from the gods themselves. His mouth closed hungrily around a wet nipple while insinuating two fingers beside his cock inside the woman’s slick cavern.  
  
Alexander froze at the scene before him. Behind him, Roxana gasped and immediately held unto him.  
  
Trembling with rage Alexander moved forward and Roxana screamed for the guards.  
  
Hephaistion felt a sudden, painful blow on the head and he felt himself falling. Vaguely, he heard a woman scream before everything shut down.  
  
"I don’t want your interference on this, do you hear me?" Alexander raged at his sister.  
  
"Don’t be blind, Alexander! Hephaistion is innocent!" Cleopatra cried at him.  
  
"Alexander, he needs medical attention. He needs to stay in the infirmary," Philip firmly reiterated.  
  
Alexander turned his back on them and slammed his fist on the wall. Cleopatra broke into sobs. Philip marched out, calling for his assistant.  
  
"I need to be alone," Alexander murmured softly, but firmly.  
  
Bagoas gently guided the princess out where Perdiccas was waiting. He wanted so much to help his king, but he seemed to be growing more distant each day. He sighed softly and closed his eyes when he thought of Prince Hephaistion. The prince was in the infirmary still unconscious. Cleopatra had raved and screamed at her brother for giving the prince concussion.; but Philip had reassured a shaken Alexander that it wasn’t his light blow that caused Hephaistion’s state. He and the hetaerae had had too much opium mixed with wine.  
  
******  
  
Philip hurried inside the infirmary when he heard a commotion. He saw his assistant frantically wrapping the prince up in thick blankets. The prince was shaking badly.  
  
"P-Philip!" Hephaistion managed to gasp. He pulled the blanket tighter around him and looked up at the physician pitifully. "W-What’s happening to m-me? S-So c-cold."  
  
Philip motioned for more blankets. The room was already very hot as he had instructed to place as many braziers inside the room as possible. In fact, he was beginning to sweat from the excessive heat. He gently pushed the prince down on the bed , checked his pulse, and moved to cup his face; looking deeply into his eyes. "How do you feel, aside from the chills?"  
  
Hephaistion gave a shaky laugh and pulled the blankets closer to his body. "How did I get h-here?"  
  
Philip chose not to answer and helped him get warmer instead. "You should rest more. I’ll ask Bagoas if he could stay with you later."  
  
Hephaistion shut his tired eyes and nodded quietly.  
  
Philip studied him for a little while longer suddenly feeling very tired. He wondered what had happened in the king’s chamber after he left.  
  
******  
  
Alexander stood from his balcony thinking about Hephaistion. No matter how hard he tried to erase the memory of Hephaistion and that harlot gyrating above him he couldn’t . He just couldn’t. And he was desperately worried about him. He wanted nothing more than to see the young prince at the infirmary--to make sure that he was out of danger. Something twisted painfully inside him when he remembered how Hephaistion had fallen. He should not have struck at him like that. Blinded by jealousy and anger, he had hurt him once again. "Oh Hephaistion," he cried out softly and wept. He turned away from Babylon’s beauty and staggered to his bed. The moment his body touched the mattress, the painful scene from earlier played out inside his mind. Gasping painfully, he buried his tearful face against the pillows. He saw Hephaistion’s blank face before his eyes before he fell unconscious. At that time, Alexander had thought that he had killed Hephaistion. He could not remember anything else that had happened after that. He had rushed to check on the deathly pale prince, and then he woke up screaming at his guards, Cleopatra, and Philip.  
  
Sitting up on his bed, he made a decision.  
  
******  
  
Hephaistion couldn’t sleep. Although he still had difficulty remembering what happened before he woke up shivering uncontrollably in the infirmary, he could remember feeling uneasy and violated. These feelings in turn made him wonder if something bad had happened between him and Alexander yet again. Groaning pitifully, he clutched the cocoon of blankets tighter around him. He gasped in shock when warm hands pried those from him. He lifted himself in bewilderment and gaped at Alexander. The king shed off his robes and settled himself beside him. Effortlessly, he pulled the uneasy prince against his warm, naked body. Hephaistion gave up fighting and pressed himself tighter. He murmured gratefully and pressed his cheek against the beating of Alexander’s heart. Alexander kissed the top of his head and embraced him possessively. He looked down and smiled gently when he realized that the prince was already sleeping. He ran his hand up and down Hephaistion’s back soothingly, not taking his eyes off the angelic face. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he finally admitted to something so powerful. Bending down very gently, he placed a soft, reverent kiss on the upturned lips. "I know now how stupid I have been," he rested his chin on top of the bronze head.  
  
******  
  
Alexander was waiting for Philip when the sun rose from the skies. In a voice that dared the physician to protest, he asked for Hephaistion’s transfer to his chambers.  
  
  
Waiting for Hephaistion to wake up, Philip thought of the new complication. Since the king had ordered for Hephaistion’s transfer, then it would be even more difficult to slip him out of the palace. He would have to report this new problem to the princess.  
  
  
******  
  
Cleopatra heard it from her brother herself and she froze. "But brother, Hephaistion is part of my staff. "  
  
Alexander gazed coolly at his sister. "He is mine."  
  
Cleopatra pursed her lip at him and then finally nodded. "Of course." She sat down before a table and with a glance, invited her brother to join her. She studied his face and worried how difficult it was to discern what was in his mind. "Are you feeling better?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Alexander helped himself to a glass of wine. He would not look at his sister, afraid that she could see it in his eyes. "No. I’ve asked Perdiccas to join us here today."  
  
Cleopatra sat up on her chair and regarded him suspiciously. "What are you planning to do, Alexander?"  
  
Alexander continued drinking his wine in silence. After a moment or two, Cleopatra excused herself and urgently asked one of her chambermaids to call Bagoas.  
  
******  
  
Bagoas was worried. The princess had called him from his duties unexpectedly and then he was instructed to tell Philip to prepare Hephaistion. Perhaps it was a good thing that the king was too busy to notice that he was almost nowhere to be seen or else he would be forced to explain himself. Philip and Hephaistion were in deep conversation when he barged in. His agitation must have been plain to see because the two stopped talking abruptly.  
  
"Bagoas, are you all right?" Hephaistion asked in concern. He moved to sit up, but Philip stopped him.  
  
"Conserve your energy, Hephaistion. What is it, Bagoas?"  
  
Bagoas whispered the news to his ear. Philip’s eyes widened. He looked back at Hephaistion, who was beginning to feel anxious.  
  
Hephaistion’s thoughts immediately went to Alexander--if something terrible had happened to the king. He was surprised when Bagoas suddenly launched himself at him and gave him a tight hug. Chuckling softly, he held his friend by the shoulders. "Bagoas, you are really acting strange today." His surprise delight turned into worry once more when he saw the tears on Bagoas’ cheeks. "B-Bagoas?" he faltered.  
  
Bagoas buried his face against the prince’s chest. "I shall miss you, my prince." He lifted himself and placed a soft kiss on Hephaistion’s cheek. "Do not forget me," he entreated before he took himself out.  
  
Hephaistion stared after him completely bewildered. His heart thudded madly against his chest as he replayed Bagoas’ words in his head and remembered what Philip told him at the dungeons. Suddenly it all became clear to him and he cried out in surprise and anger. "No!"  
  
Philip was immediately beside him. "Calm down, Hephaistion."  
  
"I can’t do this. We can’t--Alexander--what if he finds out?" he asked in agitation. But his mind screamed for Alexander to know--to stop him from leaving.  
  
"Listen, listen to me!" Philip shook him firmly. He stopped when he saw the tears on the prince’s face. He hauled Hephaistion in his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. Though the prince did not say anything, Philip new what those tears meant: Hephaistion was in love with their king.  
  
******  
  
Alexander waited patiently inside his chambers. Perdiccas was carrying out his orders to find the woman who had bed Hephaistion; bed him and not the other way around. The rage inside him refused to be abated. Hephaistion was drugged and abused¾raped by that whore. His Hephaistion had lost his innocence because of her and she would pay dearly for it.  
  
  
Roxana paced her room in agitation. There was something very wrong! She had thought that Alexander would send the slave prince back to the dungeons for good after a romp with the hetaerae. But the idiot had done nothing! He had instead enclosed himself in his chambers waiting for Zeus knows what. She was completely fed up with it. If this would not work, she would have to find a way to have Hephaistion carted off the palace. Or kill him. She slumped on a seat and panted harshly. The plan had to work. It had to or it would be the end of her.  
  
  
******  
  
The sun was setting. The guards at the main palace gates chattered gaily. Tired from duty, they were eager to leave their shift and enjoy warm food, delicious wine, and a welcoming body in bed. With barely a nod, they allowed a baggage cart to pass the gates without so much as a glance, not noticing that the riders of the horses were stiff with tension and fear of being discovered. One of the riders looked back to see if the passenger was well-settled and nodded his head at the hooded figure. The rider signaled his companion and they increase the speed of their horses.  
  
Hephaistion wiped impatiently at his tears and blinked his eyes; staring hungrily at the main palace tower where the barbarian king would be situated. His heart squeezed painfully when he spotted a golden-haired figure looking out from the balcony. He spoke the name of his beloved in mute silence.  
  
Alexander sighed and stretched his neck. All this waiting was hard for him since he just was not used to waiting. In fact, he had wanted to be the one to look for that cursed woman, but Perdiccas had insisted that he would do it himself. Alexander knew that Perdiccas knew him too well to allow him to get his hands on the woman first. A part of him was glad for it. He had never hurt a woman in his life. This would be one of those firsts.  
  
He gazed down at Babylon as the sun graced its entirety with Apollo’s blessing before it would completely retreat for the night, seeming to point directly at a fast disappearing baggage cart. The sun glinted ominously on it as if telling him something; giving him a signal. He shook himself from stupor and called one of his guards to prepare Bucephalus. His instinct had never failed him before. He was giving chase.  
  
  
******  
  
  
"Alexander! We found her!" Perdiccas called triumphantly.  
  
Alexander gestured for the stable boy to wait as he advanced toward Perdiccas. The look of triumph on Perdiccas’ face disappeared. He placed a comforting hand on the king’s shoulder. "You would never believe what the woman told me."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Perdiccas inhaled deeply before he spoke. "I’m afraid this might come as a shock to you."  
  
Alexander glared at him. "Stop stalling! Tell me what it is."  
  
"It is not what but who. Who is responsible for the whole thing, my dear friend."  
  
Alexander’s jaw tightened and he squeezed Perdiccas’ arm almost cruelly. "Who--is--it?"  
  
Perdiccas whispered a name and shouted when Alexander broke free from his hold and turned fast inside the palace. "Alexander!"  
  
Perdiccas finally caught up with the enraged king. Roxana was huddled by the foot of the bed while her handmaidens cried uselessly around her. Alexander was hovering above her and beside him stood Cleopatra who held her brother’s shaking hands in a tight grip. Bagoas was on Alexander’s other side, silent and waiting as always. Cleopatra let out a relieved sigh when she spotted Perdiccas and after him, Ptolemy, Cleitus, and Cassander.  
  
"Perdiccas please. Take him out of here, please," Cleopatra entreated softly but did not let go of her brother afraid that he would attack Roxana again.  
  
Perdiccas nodded his head and gave a speaking glance to Bagoas. Bagoas bowed and left to prepare the king’s chambers.  
  
Ptolemy cleared his throat as his gaze swept over Roxana’s bleeding mouth. "I’ll call Philip."  
  
Cleopatra watched as her brother was persuaded to leave the room. She worried about Alexander’s mood especially if he found out that Hephaistion was lost to him.  
  
Cleitus and Cassander silently followed Perdiccas as he led Alexander away. Alexander’s back was stiff and his hands were still clenched in anger. He finally slumped on the bed while Bagoas poured him wine. His three companions waited while he consumed the entire cup. Bagoas took the cup from him, but he gestured that he did not want any more. "I want to be alone," he told his companions. There was only one person who was capable of calming his spirit merely by his presence alone. "Bagoas, bring Hephaistion to me."  
  
Bagoas’ eyes widened in alarm and he gazed up into Perdiccas’ eyes in panic which the other correctly interpreted. Cursing inwardly, Perdiccas stared at their king in grave silence. Alexander studied Bagoas’ pale face and moved up to Perdiccas’ resigned one.  
  
"What in Hades is going on here?" he rasped angrily. "Bagoas, get Hephaistion here now!"  
  
"Alexander...," Perdiccas began slowly.  
  
Cleitus and Cassander moved forward and looked at Perdiccas inquiringly.  
  
"Is there something you are not telling us, Perdiccas?" asked Cleitus pointedly.  
  
Perdiccas glared at Cleitus. He was still thinking on how to slowly explain everything to Alexander though he knew that there was no easy way to say it. Alexander had gotten up and stormed out of his chambers. Cursing, Perdiccas followed suit and then he turned and called at his companions. "Come on!"  
  
Bagoas ran off toward Cleopatra’s room. She needed to know that the king had found out the truth so much earlier than they had expected.  
  
******  
  
"Hephaistion! Hephaistion!" Alexander screamed out the name. Physicians, assistants, and slaves all scattered to avoid the king’s anger. He looked around wildly for any signs of the prince. Grabbing a passing medical assistant, he shook him roughly. "Where is he? Tell me!"  
  
"Alexander!" Cleopatra staggered to a halt from the door.  
  
He looked back at his sister with wild-looking eyes. "He can’t be gone!" He turned to his companions and screamed at them. "Find him." When they continued to stare in shock at him, he tore out of the room, barking at the guards to bring Bucephalus to the courtyard.  
  
There were many thoughts fighting inside his head and his heart--his heart--no there was no fight there, not anymore. There was only raw, gnawing pain. He felt as if his flesh was shred into pieces. He grabbed Bucephalus’ reins from the stable boy and mounted him swiftly.  
  
The stable boy stepped back as the king rode hard and fast, quickly losing himself to the night. He turned away and wondered why the great and mighty king had tears in his eyes. If Alexander had known he would have confirmed that no wound was more painful and more torturous than the wounds of the heart.  
  
Cleitus, Ptolemy, and Perdiccas were already mounted on their riding horses too.  
  
Cleopatra grabbed Perdiccas hand and squeezed it firmly. "Save them both, I beg you."  
  
Perdiccas looked down at her sorrowfully. "I’m afraid this is one request I cannot grant for you, my Princess," he turned away from her tearful eyes and urged his horse to gallop. He could not give her the impossible. To save Hephaistion, he must be set free, but then Alexander’s salvation was capturing Hephaistion. There was just no way to it unless….Perdiccas’ face brightened up. He tightened his hold on the reins and urged his horse to run faster.  
  
******  
  
Babylon was no longer in sight and Hephaistion started to panic. He should never have agreed to do this! There was nothing for him except more pain and loneliness. But if he stayed--if he stayed he could have Alexander and his touches. Making up his mind, he stealthily crawled toward the edge of the baggage cart and waited for the perfect timing. He was going back.  
  
******  
  
"Bucephalus, you have not failed me before," Alexander murmured to his faithful horse, rubbing his mane affectionately. "We must find and bring him back--our Hephaistion."  
  
Bucephalus reared his head and neighed as if agreeing with his master. But there was no doubt that his master understood and hope in the form of a smile shone on Alexander’s once mournful face.  
  
Hephaistion staggered to his feet and cried out softly. He gazed down at his knees and prayed that the jump had not damaged Philip’s months of work with him. Slowly, with shaking limbs, he started walking toward what he thought was the way back to the palace. He hoped that the men who helped him had not noticed that he was gone and that Alexander had not realized his disappearance from the palace.  
  
He must have walked for miles because his knees were killing him, and the cold night air was not helping matters. The chill sifted through his bones and doubled the pain on his knees. Sudden sharp pain made him stumble on the hard, grainy ground. Tears of fear, anger, and frustration dampened the prince’s face and he wiped them away impatiently. Suddenly, he heard the loud thunder of hooves coming toward him really fast! Starting to limp now, Hephaistion scrambled to the side and looked up just in time to see the rider and his horse. Even in the darkness, Hephaistion knew who it was. Alexander looked to the side, sensing a presence watching him. Someone was crouched by the side of the road¾slumped on the dirt. He halted Bucephalus and froze when he heard that voice.  
  
"A-Alexander?"  
  
He sprung from Bucephalus’ back and approached the figure. Hephaistion hissed when he was pulled roughly to his feet. His weakening knees gave out underneath him. Alexander unceremoniously scooped him up in his arms, but said nothing. The king settled him on Bucephalus’ back and he slumped forward against the horse, biting his lip from the gnawing pain on his knees. Still, Alexander said nothing as he himself mounted Bucephalus and guided the horse. Perdiccas, Cleitus, and Ptolemy had halted when they saw that Alexander had found the missing prince. Perdiccas frowned when he saw that Hephaistion’s eyes were shut. But it was Ptolemy who broke the silence. "Is he hurt?"  
  
Alexander looked down at the quiet prince and grunted. "Let’s go back," he answered brusquely. He could feel the prince shaking and was worried that something other that the night chill was affecting him. The four riders rode back in haste and silence. Perdiccas tried to shut down his thoughts in frustration. Cleopatra, Philip, and Bagoas were now in trouble. He himself was guilty of knowing the princess’ plan and did nothing to dissuade her. Knowing Alexander, he would not stop until he found the truth out.  
  
The journey back to the palace was quick, although it seemed longer to the riders for different reasons. Alexander snarled at a guard who had attempted to pull Hephaistion down Bucephalus. His companions watched as their king tenderly and carefully lifted a nearly asleep prince from his faithful horse. Turning The king nodded at them. "We will convene in the morning. Perdiccas send Philip to my quarters."  
  
Perdiccas nodded mutely. Cleitus turned, but Ptolemy mock saluted Perdiccas. "It seems that everything is well again," he said with a tired grin.  
  
"I hope you are right my friend," answered Perdiccas seriously. He sought out Philip first and relayed the news that Hephaistion had been found and needed medical attention. Philip looked shaken but as expected his concern for the prince won over his fear of the king. Perdiccas was left the painful task of relaying the news to Cleopatra.  
  
  
******  
  
Bagoas had managed to clean and change Hephaistion without moving him too much from the bed. Alexander watched the task done as he downed cup after cup of wine. Looking at him furtively, Bagoas knew that Alexander’s mind was reconstructing the day’s events and finding the best strategy to solve the prince’s brief but mysterious disappearance. He also looked resigned about something; as if he had arrived at the point where he had decided that he was not going anywhere and that he would be facing whatever it was plaguing his mind without fear and reservation. As he looked down at the sweetly sleeping prince, Bagoas hoped that whatever their beloved king had decided would positively affect his friend.  
  
"That’s enough for tonight. Thank you, Bagoas."  
  
Bagoas looked up and encountered Alexander’s sharp, probing gaze. He looked down suddenly feeling very uneasy. When he got near the king, he was surprised when his shoulders were caught gently. "You do love Hephaistion, do you Bagoas?"  
  
Bagoas’ eyes widened in shock. "Only as a brother and friend, my king."  
  
Looking him very deeply in the eye, Alexander finally smiled. He kissed Bagoas on the forehead. "Off you go now," he said it like a doting father.  
  
Bagoas murmured inaudibly and moved to the door. He met Philip on the way and they exchanged a significant glance. Philip took a long deep breath and then entered the king’s chamber.  
  
Alexander was seated on a stool beside the bed, caressing the prince’s hair softly but he got up and allowed Philip to check his lover.  
  
"He is all right my king. He is just exhausted." He then gently examined the prince’s knees, frowning worriedly.  
  
Alexander sensed this immediately. "What is it? Do you think this had worsened the condition of his knees?"  
  
Philip decided that telling the truth was best as this time. "My lord, I must re-examine his knees tomorrow. I’m afraid that his rough journey might have triggered the return of his limp." He waited for Alexander’s explosive anger.  
  
"Are you saying…?"  
  
"Hephaistion has been able to walk normally since that incident with Bucephalus," Philip murmured bowing his head humbly.  
  
There was intense silence inside the room before Alexander broke it. "I will summon you again tomorrow to check on him. Now leave us, Philip."  
  
Alexander put out the lights from the lamp. The moon cast a bright glow inside the room. The king shed off his robes and settled himself beside Hephaistion. Facing his deeply sleeping lover, he pressed a chaste kiss on the slightly parted lips and wrapped his arm tightly around him.  
  
Deep in the night, Hephaistion woke up to feel himself crushed against the king. Sighing softly, he went back to sleep. When he woke again, he found himself caught in the light of Alexander’s eyes.  
  
Holding the prince fast against his chest, Alexander spoke softly. "You are coming with me Hephaistion. You and I are going to Ecbatana," he lovingly studied the prince’s still sleepy face. "Say you are coming with me."  
  
Hephaistion frowned at him. "Are you asking my permission? " his tone was incredulous.  
  
The king just chuckled at him. "No." A large hand caught his chin and tilted his face . "I am begging you."  
  
Hephaistion caught his breath as he continued to stare wide-eyed at him. Unable to resist any longer, he caressed the sensuous bottom lip and the arrogant nose that he had learned to adore. Suddenly shy, he ducked his head and pressed his body tighter against the king’s. "Don’t you know it already?" he could feel a painful lump down his throat as he spoke. "I came back for you--only for you, my Alexander."  
  
He was pressed against the bed as Alexander sought his mouth and sealed those words forever. Feverish, they looked into each other’s eyes and Hephaistion spread his legs. Alexander shook his head firmly. "No, you need rest. Not tonight, Hephaistion."  
  
"I need you," this passionate entreaty earned him another hard, lingering kiss. Plucking the sheets off, Alexander threw them carelessly off the bed. The silk cloth covering the prince’s body received even more rough treatment, torn off in haste. Then Hephaistion was astride Alexander’s thighs; their cocks aligned in passionate dance. Holding the prince by the torso, Alexander quickly searched for the oil by the bedside; both of them were impatient and panting harshly for a hard and fast fuck. Knowing there would be no tenderness in this joining, Alexander took time preparing his younger lover. He gritted his teeth while Hephaistion squirmed and wriggled sensually against him and boldly rode his fingers. The vision of Hephaistion and the hetaerae suddenly flashed in his mind, but he brushed it aside with brutal force.  
  
Sensing that Hephaistion was near to bursting, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed the slim hips. They both cried out in pleasure as they joined. Hephaistion bent his head and kissed the king. Alexander’s hands trembled. He grabbed Hephaistion by the hair and kissed him back fiercely before moving his mouth lower to suck at an erect nipple, one arm caressed the arched back while the other grabbed the toned buttocks, pushing his cock balls deep even as he started a pounding rhtythm that had the bed knocking violently against the wall.  
  
"That’s it scream for me, Hephaistion. Feel me!" He withdrew his slick cock and slammed back in. He felt his lover’s body quaking and tightening around his girth, eagerly swallowing him back. He knew Hephaistion would hurt after this but there was no stopping this craving to give in completely to this animalistic desire--this desire to own and be owned in return. Pulling his dripping cock again, he pushed a protesting Hephaistion down on the bed and grabbed his long legs, lifting the gorgeous thighs atop his shoulders; the heat, the sweat, and the scent of their arousal inflamed their senses. Hephaistion looked up into his lover’s eyes and arched his buttocks offering all of himself to his love. Alexander stared back at him and then at his pink hole now lubricated with sticky white cum. Unable to resist he bent his head and stuck out his tongue, tasting the mix flavor of his essence and the prince’s own musky taste and then he sought out the open hole with a firm thrust of his tongue. Hephaistion thrashed underneath him; his long bronze hair tangled around his face and on the bed even as he grabbed the bedrails. His chest arched up when Alexander swirled his tongue inside and around him licking and sucking vigorously, practically feasting on him. Grabbing firm buttocks, the king pushed his tongue in as far as he could go. Splatters of white streaked his hair and forehead as Hephaistion lost it completely. Licking his lips and grinning widely, he surveyed the panting prince, now laying spent on the bed; chest, nipples, and chin adorn with patterns of white. He was utterly exquisite and sinful. With a deep groan, he grabbed his cock and pushed it back where it really belonged.  
  
Hephaistion could not stop himself from touching Alexander; his pumping buttocks, his erect nipples and down again, gracing his fingers on the balls that slapped his ass, and on that slippery cock as it shove in and out of him.  
  
Alexander licked and sucked the cum on Hephaistion’s face and chest even as he chased after his own completion. The prince closed his eyes and grabbed his lover’s cheeks feeling it completely, the huge slick cock sliding in and out of him, sheathing inside him, owning him, branding him, stealing his innocence again and again. He wanted it--he thirst for it; he wanted Alexander’s cum bathing him and filling him. He wanted it soaking his passage and caressing his insides even after the magnificent maleness withdraw from inside him. He wanted it there to always remind him of his lover’s huge cock, a reminder of this passionate coming together. A physical reminder that just as his body was conquered, so was his heart. A violent thrust from that gorgeous cock sent him reeling and he instinctively wrapped his legs and thighs around the king. Above him Alexander stiffened and bellowed thrusting his essence inside the prince. Hephaistion almost purred when he felt the warm wetness started to close up his passage. Slowly gyrating his hips, Alexander circled his cock around the slippery passage several times and then withdrew; his cum still spurting out and dripping about their tangled sweaty limbs. His abundant seed escaped between the prince’s body and Hephaistion closed his thighs and attempted to stop the leak. Then the king was kissing him again, brushing his sweaty hair away from his face.  
  
"You--are--magnificent," he breathed in harshly.  
  
Hephaistion smiled softly. "And so are you."  
  
His backside still hurting from the other night, Hephaistion stood beside the king as they prepared to leave for Ecbatana. He looked up into the sky and allowed a smile to grace his lips. The nightmare from yesterday had ended and no one, not even Alexander ventured to discuss what had happened. But he knew that things were far from over. He and Alexander were going to be spending time alone together. There would be a lot of opportunity for talk, questions, and answers later. Glancing furtively at his handsome king, Hephaistion looked forward to it. He had submitted to this love completely and he was ready to tell it all, if Alexander wanted it from him. From the distance, he caught sight of Princess Cleopatra, Bagoas, and Philip. They were smiling. He took that as a good sign. He was worried that his friends would be punished for his near escape. He started out of his thoughts when the king took his hand and held it firmly between his.  
  
"Let us go, Hephaistion. Ecbatana awaits us."  
  
He looked up into the gray eyes and fell all over again. As one, they sought each other’s mouths and kissed in front of the whole kingdom.  
  
Cleopatra sighed and Bagoas grinned secretly.  
  
  
Only Roxana looked away from her balcony and in screaming fury destroyed everything in her room.  
  
[To be concluded]


End file.
